Entre el destino, la razón y el corazón
by sandy hyuga
Summary: El destino de Draco y hermione se ven unidos por un accidente que desato el principio del fin. dos personalidades que se enfrentan, una guerra por empezar, un amor prohibido y una profecía olvidada en el tiempo custodiada por siglos surge junto a un poder antiguo. El destino del mundo mágico ya no es solo responsabilidad del niño que vivió...recae en manos de la elegida y su poder.
1. Chapter 1

**hola amigos esto es un dramione es el primero que hago realmente espero que les guste.**

 **antes de subir el prologo quiero aclarar algo esta historia se sitúa en el ultimo año de hogwarts, en esta historia Albus Dumbledore no ha muerto, la guerra todavía no se ha desatado por lo tanto todos los personajes se encuentran cursando normalmente, esta es mi versión de Harry potter con respecto a la verdadera y original puede que las similitudes sean pocas.**

 **ACLARACIONES los personajes y lugares acá mostrados pertenecen a J.K Rowling la historia sin embargo es escrita por diversión, gracias!**

 **les dejo el trailer que puse para el fic en youtube espero lo disfruten lo buscan con el nombre Draco y Hermione fanfiction- scarlet**

* * *

 **ENTRE EL DESTINO, LA RAZÓN Y EL CORAZÓN**

 **BY SANDY HYUGA**

 **PROLOGO**

Draco no creía en profecías. El destino lo trazaba el hombre y punto, en honor a la verdad, diré que estaba muy inquieto y preocupado, no voy a pretender que preví entonces los acontecimientos de las semanas siguientes que surgieron tras un insignificante accidente, pero mi instinto me avisaba de la proximidad de tiempos llenos de sobresaltos y sinsabores. Simplemente lo ignore ¿Quién entiende los presentimientos? Yo solo quería diversión, algo que alejara de mi mente aquella horrible realidad fuera de hogwarts, como todo un slytherins de honor molestar algún gryffindor era sin duda relajante. Creo poder decir con toda sinceridad que entonces todavía nada era tangible, sino una simple corazonada.

Sin embargo en la vida no existen las coincidencias sino simplemente lo inevitable. La vida misma, el destino ¿A quién le importa? Nadie puede escapar pues cuando menos lo esperas te encuentra. Y así se encontraba atrapado, desde su nacimiento con el yugo latente de su padre e incluso después de muerto, su situación actual era una verdad que lo golpeaba con fuerza. No sé a ciencia cierta qué será de nuestras vidas, ahora se ha producido un cambio en el panorama. Uno radical debo decir, mis ancestros estarán revolcándose en sus tumbas en este instante donde ser un Malfoy no significada nada, absolutamente nada, ni toda la riqueza ni todo el supuesto poder, solo está la humillación de ser solo un peón por un mestizo psicópata y loco con complejo de dictador.

Un destino incierto, continuaba pensando en ello, lo había analizado todo y llegado a la conclusión más lógica, la supervivencia de los malfoys depende ahora del camino tortuoso que recorrería de ahora en adelante y es que en esta historia no solo es la supervivencia de los muggles y sangres sucias, es evitar la destrucción total del mundo tal cual lo conocemos. ¿Yo un héroe? Nunca soy astuto y egoísta pues son mis intereses los que me llevan a este camino.

La esencia de una historia es la existencia de un fin, una meta pues de las grandes tristezas y el más terrible dolor surgen las mejores sonrisas y los sentimientos más puros. El ganar al igual que perder, tiene su cuota de dolor ¿A eso se refiere? ¿Existe en realidad? La redención para aquellos que por convicción o supervivencia se convirtió en el verdugo que atormenta todos los sueños.

Cuando puse la mano en el pomo de la puerta oí un ruido en el interior de la estancia, un ruido que me pareció el de una ventana que se cerraba. Lo anoté maquinalmente, sin concederle importancia en aquel momento. Abrí y entré al despacho de la mansión, gotas de lluvia recorría los vidrios, la única luz provenía de los truenos en el exterior, en su mano un vaso de whisky de fuego. De la sala, situada al fondo, llegó a mis oídos un leve ruido de tazas, acompañado de la voz armoniosa de su madre. Obvio ¿Quién más iba a ser? A mi mente llego la imagen detenidamente de mi madre. ¡Qué hermosa debió de ser un día y cuánto lo era aún!

De un modo inconsciente, me pregunté quien estaría de visita en la mansión.

Estas vacaciones de navidad no resultaron ser lo que creía, _el que no debe ser nombrado_ termino asesinando a mi padre por una misión fallida, pensó en la sangre derramada de su padre, el fuego consumiendo lentamente su cuerpo, después de haber recibido un sin número de cruciatus, la agonía y el dolor de una muerte que jamás quisieras presenciar, eso le demostró que esta guerra sin sentido no traía más que dolor, el no quería eso para su vida ni la de su madre sin embargo tampoco imagino nunca lo que la vida preparo para él. Una corriente helada le erizo los pelos de la nuca. Se volvió un instante y estuvo buscando en la oscuridad con desconfianza. Aquella mansión se caracterizaba por ser fría y tétrica y aunque toda su vida haya estado viviendo ahí jamás la había sentido como un verdadero hogar.

Tomo un sorbo grande de whisky, el líquido le quemaba la garganta pero relajaba su espíritu, detestaba que sus pensamientos viajaran hasta aquella maldita clase de pociones donde su vida cambio por completo, no quería que le recordaran su implicación en tan absurda profecía. ¿Pero solo eso le molestaba? No son todos los sentimientos que inundaron su ser desde entonces, toda una revolución interna donde la razón pelea constantemente con el corazón, increíblemente descubrió la existencia de uno.

Nadie sabía que le había hecho a Albus Dumbledore una promesa el juramento de acabar con esta guerra. Aquel día donde no matarlo puso un antes y un después en su vida, lo último que pudo ver, además del verde de aquel hechizo mortal, fue un negro profundo y agobiante, caótico, su figura desapareciendo como un espejismo que solo él pudo ver ¿Pero porque lo prometió? Simple era un plan, no se detuvo a pensar si había o no caído en una trampa, un plan donde fingirían su muerte, más allá de eso nunca supo nada... hasta que aquel maldito accidente que mencione desato una profecía que solo pocos conocían, tal vez y solo tal vez aquel viejo mago pudo saberlo desde entonces, si no ¿para que ayudarlo a él? aunque en el proceso ocurriera la unión más inverosímil de todo hogwarts, lo cierto era que el miedo la angustia y la frustración que sintió cuando le asignaron tan terrible misión, lo llevo a darse cuenta que no se le daba bien eso de asesinar, el solo recuerdo le provocaba nauseas y un temblor casi imperceptible en las manos, muchos meses fueron de tortura interna y la solución llego de quien menos espero, ni siquiera estaba seguro como antes la elección de ser mortífago por hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre hubiera sido la elección correcta.

Para distraer mi pensamiento de tan desagradables preocupaciones, más que por cualquier otro motivo, empecé a tratar de adivinar la causa del ruido en cuestión. Estaba todavía divagando en las mil opciones cuando alguien entró en la habitación.

— ¿Vienes?

Draco adivinó el perfil oscuro de los hombros de Snape unos pasos por delante de él. Esto no le causo la menor sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasara ahora?

— Los altos cargos se harán cargo ahora, quieren conocer a la señorita Granger.

— ¿Significa eso que ellos han aceptado la veracidad de la profecía? - no acababa de creérselo. Veía muchos puntos oscuros en esta teoría pero me abstuve de indicárselos. Se suponía que el supuesto niño que vivió era la clave de esta estúpida guerra. Todos lo sabían entonces ¿Por qué rayos se vio Él envuelto en este absurdo?

A Draco no le gustaba nada la respuesta que le venía a la cabeza cada vez que se lo preguntaba. Si Granger era la culpable… si tan solo el no hubiera sido tan estúpido… pero las acciones y las palabras no dan marcha atrás una vez se realizan. Ella se volvió un virus en su sistema y ya nada podía hacer al respecto.

Por mucho que se hubieran esforzado en no dejar ningún rastro, seguro que se les paso algo por alto. Le ocurría a todo el mundo ¿no? No por supuesto que no, desde cuando un accidente puede ser el responsable de la salvación o destrucción del mundo. Desde cuando él se vio envuelto en este asunto, era mucho más fácil cuando se dedicaban a insultarse mutuamente. Ahora él y Granger, corrían peligro. Su mente viajo unos instantes muy lejos de aquel infierno, uno donde no existieran profecías, responsabilidades, guerras… uno donde sería solo Draco y Granger unos jóvenes comunes y corrientes.

Sin embargo, todo pasa por una razón, tal vez la idea de que aquella era su oportunidad, la única que tendría quizás de probar frente al mundo mágico que no era un asesino, cambiar el rumbo de su historia, limpiar el apellido de su familia.

—Han visto el poder de magia antigua – aclaró Snape.

Draco también la había visto, en sus intentos por deshacer los efectos de la unión, esa magia creciendo como si tuviera vida propia atrapada en un cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil. Y aun con su ayuda esa aura de poder brindaba una protección antigua. Según Snape una antigua profecía había predicho que esa magia seria la señal para el desenlace de la guerra. Le hacía sentir que nada de aquello era real, cerró los ojos en un intento por ocultar su miedo y frustración, aunque sus rasgos aristocráticos, su postura y su simple presencia destilaban seguridad.

— ¿Han encontrado el libro?

— No

— ¿Cómo pueden estar quietos en una situación crítica como ahora? ¿Y por qué tienen que arriesgar a Granger de esta forma? – preguntó apretando el paso saliendo del despacho donde estuvo tantas horas en reflexión. Desaparecieron por la chimenea sin mirar atrás, reapareciendo en un lugar oscuro alejado de cualquiera atisbo de civilización.

— La orden de Merlín hizo un juramento inquebrantable anoche, juraron protegerlos, pero ahora ella es el pilar que definirá el destino de esta guerra te guste o no, el tiempo dirá por que los eligió a ustedes justamente.

A Draco no le gustó la idea. Por muy sinceras que sean sus palabras, sus ojos siempre permanecen fríos y calculadores, dan la impresión de estar vigilando algo que ocurre a mucha distancia.

— ¿Y si le buscaran un sustituto? ¿Potty con sus ansias por ser héroe?

Snape le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro.

—Moriría fuera de la orden ustedes serán presa fácil, ella sobre todo lo sabes bien.

— No dejaremos que eso pase. ¿No es así?

— No

— Entonces todo va bien mientras colaboremos- concluyo. Necesitaba una confirmación de que Granger estaría a salvo. ¿Cómo cambia las prioridades en la vida en tan solo unos meses? Ahora tenían un vínculo, ella era responsabilidad suya. Sentí nauseas, la verdad era que de esta reunión dependía no solo su futuro sino el de ella también...el de su familia.

— Es necesario

— Aun así no puedo hacer que me guste, ¿o sí?- la ansiedad embargaba su cuerpo.

— Debes entender que ahora ella es lo más importante...pero así mismo la más peligrosa...

Draco recordó la discusión que había mantenido con Granger ese mismo día. "No podrás evitarlo tarde o temprano me encontraré con los de la orden de Merlín. Y voy a dejarles muy clara cuál es mi posición. Puede que Lord Voldemort iniciara esta guerra, pero quien la terminara seré yo, siempre y cuando tengan en consideración nuestra posición actual" Draco se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz: aún tenía mucho que hacer. En parte tenia razón, el problema era que ella es Granger... y pues era Granger.

Avanzó pesadamente sin apartar la vista de los charcos del suelo, y el último que había pisado accidentalmente le había dejado el pie empapado hasta el tobillo.

Los dos se adentraron aun más en los angostos túneles, rozando los muros con los hombros, se inclino para meterse en el siguiente pasadizo, no podía ver nada y varios ladrillos se desprendieron del techo a su paso. Los esquivo todos. A partir de entonces avanzo conteniendo la respiración por miedo a que el pasillo se derrumbara sobre sus cabezas y los dejara sepultados bajo los escombros.

Con la varita Snape toco un bloque y una puerta se materializó en el muro del pasadizo. Sin titubear ingreso.

Draco examinó la sala que había tras la puerta. Sencilla una mesa grande como el comedor de hogwarts, los mismos muros, el mismo suelo de piedra. Un grupo de hombres y mujeres formaban un círculo alrededor de dos hombres, el primero Albus Dumbledore y el otro cuyo rostro no conocía. Una chimenea con el fuego encendido tan alto como una hoguera, le daba a la estancia un calor acogedor. El último hombre le causo una impresión indefinida, era como si lo analizara con ayuda de un conocimiento secreto que yo no compartía.

— ¿Conoces la naturaleza de esta reunión? ¿Estás preparado para enfrentar los retos que se avecinan? Tenemos que saber si contamos con tu lealtad absoluta.

— No veo por qué debo volver a contestar lo mismo, no después de todo lo que ha pasado- respondió no retrocedió ante el cambio de postura de aquel hombre, pero se percató del peligroso silencio que acompañó su pregunta.

— La orden de Merlín no es un juego niño, no todos los magos pertenecen a esta organización – resoplo una de las mujeres, tenia los cabellos canos y blandía un dedo hacia Draco mientras la mandíbula le temblaba de rabia- Se ha mantenido oculta por siglos, protegiendo el mundo mágico desde las sombras, nadie fuera de estos muros conocen nuestra existencia , Ahora tu único designio es conseguir que los tuyos vivan, Se muy bien que eres el heredero de una de las familias sangre pura más antiguas y por lo mismo su trabajo con el que no debe ser nombrado ha sido bien conocido, por eso a cualquier muestra de traición si es preciso haré que te excluyan del mundo mágico.

Draco paseó la mirada por el grupo que formaba la tan aclamada orden de Merlín. Varios de los presentes asintieron. Sabia que no merecía nada de nadie, cuando la respuesta era más que clara y evidente. No podía refutar tales argumentos pues tenía la marca tenebrosa sin embargo las circunstancias han cambiado. —Mi lealtad esta con mi familia y como sabrán en ese punto está claro que los planes del señor tenebroso no es algo que me beneficie si no al contrario pone en riesgo la misma.- realizo una pausa tomando aire, era el momento de la verdad.

—Hace algunas noches el que no debe ser nombrado mato a mi padre, desde entonces me he convertido en su heredero y me he visto obligado a ocuparme del lugar entre las filas del señor tenebroso, no es algo que deseo, se me ha evaluado y presionado, cuestionado y juzgado por ambos bandos, y todo eso sin disponer de un solo segundo para respirar. Soy el heredero de Lucios Malfoy si, pero no olviden que no soy ni seré como el.- advirtió Draco.

Snape no pudo determinar si había hablado con convicción o sarcasmo, pero el resultado de sus palabras fue el silencio absoluto, solo Dumbledore respondió con una sonrisa.

—respóndeme una pregunta - le pidió la mujer mayor con astucia después de una pausa cargada de tensión — ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por acabar esta guerra?

— Todo

La mujer sopesó sus palabras durante unos instantes y finalmente le ordenó:

— Estas adentro muchacho, desde hoy formas parte de la orden de merlín.

* * *

CONTINUARA..

Espero les haya gustado y queden con ganas de saber mucho más ¡ojala!

gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia y estaría aun mucho más feliz si me regalan su opinión en un maravilloso review tomando otro minuto de su tiempo jajaj


	2. Chapter 2 primera noche en hogwarts

**HOLA CHICOS**

 **lo prometido es deuda aquí va el primer capitulo de esta historia espero le den la oportunidad, estoy disfrutando mucho de escribirlo, es un Draco/hermione tal como lo imagino y pues el romance no se va a dar en los primeros capítulos, va a ser una** **transición lenta, con muchos problemas y misterios.**

 **la historia ya cuenta con un trailer si gustan pasar a verlo se encuentra en youtube Draco y Hermione fanfiction- scarlet.**

 **¡ojala les guste a leer!**

 **ACLARACIONES los personajes y lugares acá mostrados pertenecen a J.K Rowling la historia sin embargo es escrita por diversión, gracias!**

 **ENTRE EL DESTINO, LA RAZÓN Y EL CORAZÓN**

 **BY SANDY HYUGA**

 **CAPITULO 1 PRIMERA NOCHE EN HOGWARTS**

Era una mañana nublada, pronto comenzaría a llover... me llamo Hermione Granger, me conocen ¿no? Tengo una melena rizada que pone a prueba mi paciencia y aunque hace un tiempo era la típica estudiante modelo, premio anual, una chica corriente, últimamente la normalidad y yo nos hemos convertido en dos perfectas extrañas. ¿Por qué? Bueno muy pronto lo sabrán, había tenido confianza absoluta en la agudeza de mi sexto sentido, si hubiera habido algún indicio de todo lo que sucedería ese año, lo habría percibido, no obstante debo recalcar que la adivinación siempre me ha parecido una materia muy imprecisa, sin embargo nadie nos preparo para lo que paso y con quién, por lo tanto empezare desde el principio cuando inicie mi último año en hogwarts, siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero no es así.

Es una historia larga y extraña donde puse a prueba toda mi conciencia, mi razón y mi corazón, todo cuanto había imaginado hasta ese entonces parecía estar equivocado, desperté a la realidad, me convertí en una nueva mujer... una mujer sin miedo.

 **1.**

 _Un año antes.._

Me encontraba llegando a la estación King Cross, mis ojos recorrían a cada persona, buscando a alguien en especial, cuando veo a Harry por fin; sin esperar salgo corriendo y él me recibe con los brazos abiertos y una hermosa sonrisa, ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado! pero pronto hago todo lo posible por sacármelo de encima, pues me estaba sofocando, una vez nos separamos, me cruzo de brazos y suelto una pequeña carcajada, nos entretuvimos hablando unos minutos.

A lo lejos me doy cuenta de la llegada de Draco Malfoy su expresión neutra…seria aunque su mirada triste y preocupada me llamo la atención, en todos estos años nunca le había visto esa mirada, como si aquel niño que ella recordaba hubiera muerto en las vacaciones de verano, le miré con atención, aunque disimulándolo. se advertía que estaba bajo la influencia de alguna fuerte excitación. Pudo identificar el porte, los rasgos y la silueta de aquel slytherin, vestía pulcramente de negro ¡como siempre! y venía acompañado de su madre, vio sin pensar mucho en ello, como las pupilas se dilataban y ennegrecían sus ojos, antes claros.

Caminaba elegantemente, el cual sumido en sus pensamientos ni siquiera se había percatado de mi mirada inquisidora, pasaron varios minutos cuando se dio cuenta, noto su reacción inmediata, los dos nos mirábamos, sin decir nada pero a la vez sin bajar la guardia, hasta que le sonrió arrogantemente… eso solo le hizo recordar quién era y termino de enfurecerla, recriminándose internamente por siquiera dedicar unos minutos en un ser como aquel, suelto un respingo de rabia y varios rizos castaños se soltaron de la liga que los sostenía, con mi mano intento arreglarlos pero le resultaba casi imposible mantenerlos en su lugar, eran como pequeñas fieras que se resistían a ser encarceladas, finalmente desvió la mirada cuando siento que me tocan el hombro.

— Hermione ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Harry cuando noto que su mejor amiga no le estaba prestando atención.

— Si no te preocupes- contesto con una sonrisa, desvío la mirada hacia la derecha de su amigo. – hola ron ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? será mejor que entremos o nos dejara el tren – prefirió evitar un enfrentamiento inútil pues no supe en qué momento llego ron a su lado y Los tomo de la muñeca para no perderles entre la gente, guiándolos hacia adentro del tren.

 **2.**

Draco paró en seco cuando vio el expreso de hogwarts, seguir con su rutina normal esas habían sido las intenciones de su madre, tenia sentimientos encontrados por un lado era lo que más ansiaba, lo que necesitaba; aprender, conjurar hechizos, volverse poderoso, de ser lo que en verdad era: un mago excepcional.

Sin embargo por otro lado para que fingir una tranquilidad que sencillamente no sentía, para que ser hipócrita, si todo esto no es más que una pantalla ocultando la realidad, ocultando el peligro, hizo un amago de sonrisa a su madre y ella solo asintió con la cabeza, con el rostro triste y angustiado, consciente de que nada seria nunca igual, ella era la única que sabia del plan, porque el daría todo por ella. Nadie sabe lo que he soportado durante las ultimas semanas. Todo se ha derrumbado en torno mío y ese asunto de la misión fue la gota que ha hecho desbordar el vaso. He tomado conciencia de la realidad, he puesto todo lo que me han inculcado toda mi vida y lo he tirado a la basura, soy egoísta pues solo velo por mis propios intereses.

Con la atención de todos los mortios puestos en su familia y con el apoyo de Snape que hizo todo lo posible por evitar lo inevitable, lo habían torturado aquel verano por haber fallado, por orgullo y dignidad soporto el intenso dolor que lo condenaba a un destino miserable, sin gritar, sin demostrar cuan destrozado estaba, por su madre y por protegerla aguanto todas las torturas que su loca tía le realizo, por diversión, pero no voy a pensar en eso ahora, soy un hombre y como tal he aprendido a través del dolor a afrontar las consecuencias de mis decisiones, obligándome a madurar porque mi mayor deseo es cambiar mi realidad, no voy a arrepentirme, no ahora, cuando fallar no es opción, no cuando seria un hecho que estaría sucumbiendo a un momento de debilidad, no es fácil, no para nada, pero me sujetare a la única posibilidad que tengo de salir vivo de este infierno, volver a hogwarts lo llenaba de angustia pues no confiaba en nadie salvo su madre pero ¿Ahora quien garantizaría su protección? Si a su padre solo le importa su propio pellejo.

No puedo caer, no tengo ese derecho. Sacudo la cabeza alejando tan terribles pensamientos, siento sobre mi una mirada penetrante encontrándose con Granger que lo observaba fijamente, con mucha atención, internamente me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que encuentra interesante en un ser como yo? pero me respondo inmediatamente soy su enemigo, su vistazo analizador es solo una reacción natural de defensa, conocer a su enemigo puede hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, con aquella concentración que la caracterizaba, debía alejar aquellos pensamientos tontos de su cabeza.

Instintivamente pongo en marcha mi personalidad Malfoy, cuando sin pensarlo nos internamos en una batalla de miradas, con ella es imposible que sea de otra forma y no pudo evitar aprovechar la oportunidad de molestarla y le sonrió arrogantemente, demostrando con ese gesto lo insignificante que es para mi, sabía que se pondría furiosa y no se equivoco, se divirtió con la mirada de ella, su pose molesta y como intentaba domar lo indomable de su cabello y por un momento la sensación de familiaridad en aquellas acciones lo tranquilizo, subió inmediatamente al tren, cuando ella junto con Potter y Weasley se perdieron en la multitud.

Caminaba lentamente pasando uno a uno los compartimentos, algunas chicas que salían o entraban parecían quedarse prendidas de su imagen y su estatus, pero ninguna de ellas sabia lo que era ser un Malfoy Black en este mundo actual, cuando se encontró con la pesada de Astoria…

—Draco te estaba esperando amor…- le dijo risueña lanzándose a abrazarlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Astoria?- hablándole en un tono totalmente molesto y quitándosela de encima, como odiaba que se tomaran tantas atribuciones con el como si fueran algo, es solo sexo y nada más.

— yo bueno solo vine a buscarte - dio dos pasos hacia atrás al ser empujada y respondió nerviosa. Se estaba acercando para darle un beso y el le dio la espalda — huy creo que hoy no estas de humor...

Paso de largo sin darle importancia, si algo realmente lo ponía de mal humor era que lo siguiera a todas partes, cada año era lo mismo y al parecer este no iba a ser la excepción. Ella era una mujer bella su pelo era rubio y sus ojos azules, sin embargo era demasiado intensa, un ser vació y ambicioso, como lo dije antes solo para sexo y nada más allá. Siguió caminando más rápido.

Astoria no dijo nada más y simplemente se fue en silencio frustrada ante el rechazo cuando Draco, no le dirigió ni una sola mirada más.

 **3.**

Hermione se encontraba realizando su ronda verificando que todo estuviera en orden en el tren de repente unos gritos en uno de los corredores le llamo la atención, sobre todo cuando las voces se le hicieron particularmente conocidas. Hermione pudo ver claramente el rostro colorado y molesto de ron. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura imponente de Draco Malfoy mientras este ultimo lo miraba con total indiferencia, pero hasta ella noto un poco de diversión.

— Maldito ahora si te mato…- dijo Ron apunto de lanzársele encima hasta que una mano lo detuvo.

Fue entonces que se percató de que el uniforme de Ron estaba manchado de una sustancia de dudosa procedencia. Algunas personas se reían atrás de el.

— Vamos ron ¿Qué haces? No puedes rebajarte y entrar en su juego – intervino ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, intentando en vano controlar la situación.

— Vaya, vaya miren quien llego… la sangre sucia más desagradable de todas y San Potter veo que decidiste venir de nuevo este año a salvar el mundo – dijo Draco de manera despectiva y con cierto cinismo. Atrás de el varios Slytherin soltaron la carcajada.

— ja…crees que no vendría por miedo a mortífagos como ustedes- respondió burlonamente Harry— ¿Quién te creíste?

— es eso o ¿tienes miedo Potter? - pregunto Draco con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

Hermione quiso salir pronto de ahí, no le gustaba ser el punto central de las miradas y aunque nadie se percatara, ella si noto una leve sombra de tristeza en los ojos de Draco que duro tan solo un segundo cuando su mejor amigo menciono a los mortifagos. Le pareció un hecho interesante. — Chicos sera mejor que nos vayamos de una buena vez- afirmó.

— si Ron, Mione tiene razón, no podemos ser iguales a él- intervino Harry mientras aplicando un poco de fuerza jalaba a su amigo de aquel lugar.

Caminaba atrás de ellos, estaba molesta, la irritaba enormemente la personalidad de Malfoy, era un hecho natural que sus encuentros terminaban en batallas campales, respiro profundamente calmándose y junto con Harry y Ron llegaron a la puerta del compartimento del tren donde se encontraban todos sus amigos.

—Hermione ¿porque me detuviste?- le dijo Ron totalmente indignado.

— Ron sabes que no me gusta que se metan en problemas, además saben perfectamente como es Malfoy ¿Qué esperaban?

 **4.**

Draco llego sin más contratiempos al compartimento donde se encontraban Blaise y Theo, sereno se sentó junto a la ventana, recargando y relajando completamente la espalda, cerrando los ojos y cruzando la espalda, sus mejores amigos no se atrevieron a decirle nada.

Theo quien ya se encontraba acomodado cruzo los brazos en forma pensativa, interrumpió el silencio.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? Draco no puedes cumplir esa misión que te han impuesto- exclamo fríamente barajando rápidamente las posibilidades de escape.

— Lo se perfectamente, actuaremos normalmente, esto no debe salir de nosotros tres - respondió sin abrir los ojos.

—Estaremos contigo, no estas solo en esto, lo sabes - afirmo Blaise dando por terminada aquella conversación. Su mirada estaba fija en la ventana y apreciaba los paisajes mientras pensaba en lo complicada que eran sus vidas y los demás no podían siquiera intuir.

 **5.**

Hermione vio como Ron rápidamente desvió su camino al baño, seguramente a arreglar el desastre causado por Malfoy. Sin decir nada más entraron hay vieron a Neville, Luna, Ginny, todos estaban muy alegres, al parecer celebrando los cambios que habían este año en hogwarts, simplemente rodé los ojos, no me consideraba una persona aburrida, es verdad ¿o no? prefiero pensar que solo tengo otras prioridades. Estoy acostumbrada a ser la mejor en todo pero se sentía extrañamente preocupada que eso no fuera suficiente para lo que estaba por venir.

Sin embargo las fiestas no son lo mío. La música ensordecedora, los cuerpos dando vueltas y más vueltas, las sonrisas ebrias… nada de eso va conmigo. Para mí, la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo un viernes en la noche es quedarme acurrucada en el sofá de la sala común con un buen libro en la mano junto a la chimenea. Un plan predecible, sencillo…normal. Este verano estuve entrenando arduamente con Remus Lupin quien fue asignado por la orden del fénix para darme un entrenamiento especial, ninguno de mis amigos lo saben pero fue una medida de Dumbledore para la protección de Harry antes de su muerte y yo sin duda acepte porque me conmueve cada nombre, cada sacrificio, cada posibilidad tirada a la basura, cada vida perdida, si tuviera la oportunidad protegería todo el mundo mágico y con el todo lo que amo.

Observo por la ventana siento que he cambiado un poco soy más consciente que nunca de la realidad por eso es absurdo la idea de una fiesta ahora, no obstante, tal vez en mi vida no haya normalidad pero si estabilidad, es decir materializada en Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood mis mejores amigas. Ellas y yo compartimos un vínculo inquebrantable que ni siquiera una lista interminable de diferencias puede romper. Ginny es más alta que yo, es pelirroja, luna por otro lado es una rubia de ojos azules y piel de porcelana, es por ello que los deseos de Ginny y luna suelen imponerse a los míos y al contrario que yo ellas viven para salir de fiesta, luna claro esta; le sigue la corriente a Ginny siempre, es tan inocente.

— ¿pasa algo, Hermione?- pregunta luna.

— No, nada Luna- respondo sonriendole, mientras me digo a mi misma que cada esfuerzo vale la pena si puedo estar con ellos un tiempo más. A partir de ahí el viaje culmino sin más incidentes.

 **6.**

Las puertas del gran comedor dieron paso como cada año los niños de primero, sus caritas inocentes y emocionadas, no pude evitar sentir nostalgia, recordando aquel primer día donde los nervios por saber en que casa iba a quedar, cada uno fueron seleccionados, increíblemente este año fue menos algarabía por la selección, es posible que cada uno presienta que las cosas están cada vez peor.

Desde mi mesa presto atención como todos habían cambiado mucho, el miedo desde que el señor tenebroso comenzara a reunir seguidores en una guerra silenciosa pero con el peligro siempre latente, hizo que varios estudiantes no volvieran a clases algunas sillas permanecen vacías.

Se fijo entonces que en especial la casa de Slytherins presentaba más bajas, me pregunto si los que faltan están ya en las filas del que no debe ser nombrado, sin querer mi mirada se vuelve a posar en Malfoy, el rubio parecía casi inmutable, sin embargo algo en su expresión denotaba profundidad, como si estuviese pensando en algo importante. Vio como otros Slytherins le decían cosas y entonces el levantó la mirada y la clavo en ella. Se paralizó al chocar frente a frente con los ojos metálicos de Draco Malfoy quien la miraba casi inexpresivamente, dio gracias a Merlín por la interrupción de la directora en tan incomodo momento. Era la tercera vez ese día que ponía su atención en el.

La directora Mcgonagall decidió hablar

— Bienvenidos alumnos a otro año en hogwarts – exclamo fuertemente – Me alegra tenerlos acá, quisiera darles una bienvenida más larga pero como ya saben este año se ha decidido a realizar una fiesta de bienvenida para conmemorar un aniversario más de esta su casa, este año promete ser muy especial, se que desean que el banquete termine lo más pronto posible así que seré breve: la fiesta empezara a partir de las 8 de la noche, por hoy se hará la excepción de la llegada tarde a sus dormitorios, espero que este año sea mejor que el anterior, el señor flich como todos los años les recuerda que la entrada al tercer piso está restringido, eviten incumplir las reglas para que su casa, gane la copa este año, sin más que agregar que comience la cena.

Escucho atentamente cada palabra y no puedo evitar sentirme nostálgica este es el último año, en esta mi casa hogwarts, cada rincón está en mi memoria y la llenaba de una calidez fantástica, un año cargado de muchas sorpresas y por supuesto peligros, el señor tenebroso gana fuerza día tras día, se arman nuevos planes, se generan más ataques sin embargo aun con todo esa realidad no hay otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiera estar si no aquí, lo que me lleva a decir ¡A quién se le ocurrió armar una gran fiesta iniciando año! ¿Por qué celebrar ahora? Donde en cualquier momento se puede desatar la guerra, donde la tensión reina el ambiente, se debe aprovechar el tiempo en aprender todo lo que se pueda. Ella disfrutaba plenamente de ponerse al día con ciertas lecturas y disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad que le brindaba esas horas de estudio, ahora más que nunca ella estaba concentrada en incrementar sus habilidades mágicas.

Media hora después todos se retiraban del comedor para arreglarse para la fiesta. Estando en la habitación hermione miró bajo la cama, donde se le cayo un pendiente, pero solo hallo una marea de polvo que la hizo estornudar, agarro el pendiente colocándoselo de inmediato.

— ¡Hermione baja de una vez, ya vamos tarde para la fiesta!- grito Ginny desde la sala común.

— ¡ya voy!- respondió asomándose por las escaleras. Bajo las escaleras con desanimo y algo de preocupación. Más no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el animo exagerado de su mejor amiga.

Esa noche las ganas de juerga de Ginny nos llevaron al gran comedor para la fiesta de bienvenida donde acondicionaron con mucho licor, claro camuflado en ponche, el estruendo de la música, atiborrado de cuerpos sudorosos.

— ¡vamos, muévete!- gritaba Ginny tratando de hacerse oír por encima del absurdo ruido de la música.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y ambas levantamos las manos por encima de la cabeza, estábamos en el centro de la pista y recibíamos empujones por todos lados.

— ¡Así es como hay que pasar la noche del viernes nosotras juntas, divirtiéndonos soltándonos el pelo moviendo el esqueleto hasta caer rendidas! - grito la pelirroja llena de emoción.

Intente en vano mostrar entusiasmo — ¿y si pedimos algo de tomar?- le grite a Ginny – hace mucho calor.

— Esto es porque al llegar nosotras ha subido la temperatura de la fiesta, fíjate que varios hombres no te quitan los ojos de encima…- exclamo Ginny con verdadera emoción, ella como siempre pretende ser Cupido y buscarme pareja, cosa que realmente está fuera de mis planes, ruedo los ojos nuevamente, ella sencillamente no cambiara.

Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa y cada una tomo un vaso de ponche, íbamos en vestido claro obra de Ginny quien sugirió, ordeno, léase le obligo a ponerse de color rojo demasiado corto para mí y perfecto según su definición. Sentí una mirada penetrante sobre mi y el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando me di cuenta de quien provenía.

Theodore nott me saludó levantando la barbilla y moviendo sutilmente la copa, en un gesto que decía claramente "nunca habría imaginado que te gustara bailar y tomar" yo negué con la cabeza En los últimos meses antes de terminar el año anterior se había convertido primero en mi hostigador, después en mi cómplice y finalmente en mi amigo, entre nosotros no había secretos y por lo tanto, tampoco ninguna atracción de tipo sexual. Como muchas veces afirmaron quienes nos veían hablar. Descubrí en él una persona fantástica. Finalmente con Ginny nos dirigimos a la mesa con los chicos. La mayoría estaba ya pasados de copas, ron y Harry sentados sin bailar mucho, hay cosas que no cambian.

Saque a bailar a Harry realmente me divierte aunque tenga dos pies izquierdos, me causa mucha ternura, sin querer empujamos a una pareja….

— Estúpida sangre sucia y potty que nunca les han enseñado a bailar - Contesto Draco con irritado infundiendo una sonrisa confiada

— fue un accidente idiota – respondí realmente harta de estar discutiendo con el, yo no poseo la virtud de la paciencia.

— cállate sangre sucia, ni siquiera tienes el derecho de dirigirme la palabra

Rodé los ojos con impaciencia y lo miro Draco Malfoy lucia igual de insolente, mimado e idiota que el resto de las ocasiones — ¿pero quién te creíste? No eres más que un patético Slytherin que se cree un dios y no es así me oyes - dije gritando lo más fuerte que pudo y acercándose peligrosamente al slytherin varita en mano.

— Así que piensas atacarme – afirmo Draco y alzo su varita- no creíste que iba a ser así de simple ¿no?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres maldito bastardo?

— sabes lo que quiero… quiero que todos los malditos sangre sucias no existan

— no te tengo miedo Malfoy… ya deberías saberlo ¡Eres una bestia!

Mcgonagall apareció en ese instante cuando iban a empezar a lanzarse maldiciones a diestra y siniestra – ¡basta! ¡Dije que basta! Y los separo con un movimiento de la varita – la próxima vez los expulso y lo digo enserio ¡retírense ahora!

Estaba completamente furiosa y vi Sus ojos antes metálicos, se habían ennegrecido peligrosamente y me miraban con una dureza inquebrantable.

— Y no crean que esto se queda así, ¡ambos tendrán su castigo! Fue lo último que dijo la directora dando por terminada la fiesta.

yo solo puedo pensar _primer día y ya castigada todo un_ _récord_

* * *

CONTINUARA...

AGRADECIMIENTOS SIN CUENTA:

Isis Snape: Gracias por tu apoyo en esa aventura que esta iniciando espero sea de tu agrado y me cuentes que te pareció el capitulo

a los demás que leen me encantaría saber si les ha gustado así que no duden en decirme lo que piensan

sandy hyuga


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente linda**

 **Lamento la tardanza espero les guste , he estado un poco enferma por eso la demora, varias personas han leído esta historia pero realmente me gustaría mucho saber que opinan, me dejen unos lindos comentarios, con los cuales harán feliz a esta escritora.**

 **la historia ya cuenta con un trailer si gustan pasar a verlo se encuentra en youtube Draco y Hermione fanfiction- scarlet.**

 **Sin más a leer**

 **ACLARACIONES los personajes y lugares acá mostrados pertenecen a J.K Rowling la historia sin embargo es escrita por diversión, gracias!**

 **Entre el destino, la razón y el corazón**

 **By Sandy hyuga**

 **Capitulo 2: el castigo**

 **1.**

Draco se aparto de ella componiendo una mueca de asco, guardando la varita en su túnica y dándole la espalda subió rápidamente las escaleras directo hacia la sala común. La mascara de frialdad e indiferencia parecía ser su firma, la sangre le hervía por dentro, a paso seguro ignoro los chicos de primero que emocionados alzaban la voz y dando un fuerte golpe cuando cerro la puerta, cambio su mirada; sus ojos como dos pozos oscuros y profundos mostraban un odio aterrador hacia toda los sangre sucias del mundo, sin embargo solo había una persona que odiaba con el alma y esa era Hermione Granger.

Daba vueltas caminando por toda la habitación, acomodándose el cabello, estaba furioso, movía su cabello hacia atrás o lo jalaba insistentemente, pensó en ir a darse una larga ducha en los baños de prefectos, sin embargo recordó que no le habían dado la nueva contraseña, ¡Maldita sea! Lanzo un vaso contra la pared, Objetos venían y sobrevolaban en el cuarto, había destruido casi todo, cuando por fin se calmo, se reprochaba haberle dedicado tanto tiempo a un asunto tan insignificante, inhalo y exhalo aire lentamente tratando de volver a su estado natural.

Tenia una misión no podía perder el tiempo de aquella manera, sentía la guerra tan cerca y palpable como si tuviera un dementor respirándole en la nuca. Era su deber volverse fuerte. Por un momento sintió repulsión y terror, desearía salir corriendo pero no era posible. Fue al baño lavándose la cara con abundante agua fría, su mirada metálica se dirigió al espejo, su reflejo mostraba un hombre que no quería ser, un mortífago, sus manos estaban manchadas de muerte y dolor, directa o indirectamente.

Comenzó a meditar las posibilidades; cuadraría sus rondas de prefecto de tal manera que tuviera un espacio para investigar en la sección prohibida, la sala de menesteres le serviría para practicar y el aula abandonada donde guardaría sus descubrimientos, aun así la ofensa presentada por esa sangre sucia no quedaría impune, tenía que idear un plan para vengarse ¿Qué hacer? Pondría en marcha un plan maestro…. Aghhh _¿Qué te pasa, Draco?_ Sacudió su cabeza tenia otras cosas más importantes que hacer que pensar en aquella sangre sucia. Por culpa de ella tenia un castigo encima su primer día de estadía en hogwarts. Eso arruinaba por completo sus planes. Sus profundas convicciones estaban siendo desterradas en un terrible momento, perder tiempo valioso. Salio del baño. _¡solo concéntrate!_ -pensó.

Abrió la ventana para tomar un poco de aire, sintió la puerta abrirse y entrar alguien pero sencillamente lo ignoro, no estaba de humor. Las grandes ventajas de ser un prefecto es que tenia una habitación independiente, aunque eso no aseguraba una totalidad autonomía cuando de sus mejores amigos se trataba. Ellos no conocían la palabra privacidad.

— Hermano ¿Qué paso allá? Deberías mantener un bajo perfil y estás haciendo todo lo opuesto – interrogo Blaise mientras se sentaba en su cama. Entrecerró los ojos mientras daba un vistazo a la destruida habitación. El al igual que Theo y Draco fueron obligados por sus familias a pertenecer al lado oscuro, sin embargo ellos no pretendían perdurar en las tinieblas mucho tiempo, se protegían entre ellos buscando su beneficio y evitando a toda costa estar en la mira del señor tenebroso. Como buenas serpientes es mejor ser cazador que una presa. Rogaban a Merlín la oportunidad de salir de ese infierno.

— Simplemente no soporto a la sabelotodo de Granger - escupió con todo el fastidio y odio hacia ella. Dirigiéndole una mirada a Blaise.

— Es fuerte sin duda, pero le prestas demasiada atención ¡Tan solo ignórala! - afirmo Blaise dando una profunda exclamación, ¿para que negar lo evidente? La chica era brillante. Noto como la voz de su amigo se oía como cuando no quería tener una conversación.

— ¡Cállate! Es solo otra sangre sucia más - exclamo sin poder disimular que ahora él era el sorprendido — me iré a dormir, no pretendo seguir perdiendo mi valioso tiempo – y con un movimiento de su varita toda la habitación quedo ordenada al instante dejando a Blaise con la palabra en la boca, sin más remedio que salir también a descansar.

 **2.**

 _En la torre de Gryffindor…_

Hermione entro a su habitación dando un portazo, había entrado casi corriendo huyendo de la mirada del rubio, le dolió mucho más que si hubieran seguido en tan apocalíptica discusión. Sentía que no podía respirar.

En estado de histeria, se acostó agarrando fuertemente la almohada y grito hasta que se quedo sin voz, luego se levanto pero se tropezó con el borde de la cama, la pateo con fuerza y salio directo al baño, jamás había conocido a alguien que con tan pocas palabras fuera tan déspota, tirano, abusador, arbitrario, injusto y podía seguir catalogándolo toda la noche, se sentía ofendida y confundida ya que no lograba entender por qué le afectaba tanto las discusiones con el idiota de Malfoy. Se miro en el espejo, aunque deseo no haberlo hecho, su reflejo le mostraba unos ojos lagrimosos y su cabello quedo igual al de una medusa, con vida propia.

¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza? Aun no se lo podía creer, si ahora tenia clara una cosa era que debía volverse fuerte para bajarle el grandioso ego de Malfoy. Por supuesto defenderse y defender a otros era su objetivo principal ahora que la guerra estaba pesando en sus hombros cada día. Sin embargo la indignación hacia eco en ella y un segundo objetivo dirigido exclusivamente a Malfoy daba comienzo. De pronto, se sintió agotada tanto física como emocionalmente. Sintió como si hubiera perdido todas sus fuerzas. _"Maldito Malfoy"_ -pensó.

La voz de sus incondicionales amigas la sacaron del estado de destrucción masiva. Ella tenia una habitación independiente debido a su cargo de prefecta pero había días que organizaban reuniones con sus amigas y su cuarto al ser más amplio, lo utilizaban siempre, le encantaba contar con su compañía en momentos de crisis.

— Vamos Hermione tranquilízate no puedes deja que el hurón botador te altere de esa forma- afirmó Ginny con toda su infinita paciencia, sentada tranquilamente esperando que su amiga descargara toda su frustración.

— ¡lo odio!- grito con todas las fuerzas y se dejo caer cansada en la cama nuevamente.

— El odio es el primer paso para el amor- dijo luna con su voz tranquila mirando perdidamente hacia una esquina de la habitación. Ginny voltio a ver como si no la conociera ¿En que mundo cabe alguna relación amorosa entre el hurón y Hermione? Se rió con ganas retorciéndose en la cama, ¡eso seria el fin del mundo!

— Vamos a dormir mañana será otro día mejor – afirmo Ginny sin saber lo equivocada que estaba y con un movimiento de su varita arreglo todo el desastre que ocasiono su mejor amiga.

 **3.**

 _Al día siguiente…_

El sol se asomo por la ventana, despertando a Hermione. Entre risas y juegos las tres chicas terminaron de arreglarse para bajar a desayunar.

El desayuno estuvo bastante tranquilo excepto por las miradas furiosas entre dos enemigos declarados, no muchos se atrevían a hacer algo pues temían que desatara un desastre, ya todo el colegio estaba al tanto del altercado ocurrido tanto en la fiesta como en el tren, el ambiente era un poco opresivo. Respiraron con tranquilidad cuando ellos abandonaron el gran comedor.

Cada quien por su lado llegaron al mismo tiempo a la oficina de la directora Mcgonagall. Durante breves minutos ella y el rubio coincidieron a solas en una pequeña sala de espera. Un ambiente cálido llenaba todo el lugar, aunque la mirada fría de la directora anulaba cualquier buen ambiente, advirtiéndoles que no quería más enfrentamientos mientras los dejaba solos unos momentos, El la miro enseguida, sin decirle absolutamente nada, siguió caminando con paso firme hasta sentarse elegantemente en una de las sillas.

Siguiendo el acuerdo tácito de ignorarse mutuamente se sentó ella en la otra silla frente a el y dirigió la mirada hacia los bellos cuadros de la oficina, algunos tan antiguos como la misma escuela. Amaba cada lugar, cada leyenda, cada historia oculta en aquellas antiguas paredes. Sintió la mirada penetrante del hurón sobre ella cuando cruzaron sus miradas era una lucha de carácter buscando la dominación sobre el otro. El parecía no tener decoro, ni vergüenza, ni sentirse en lo absoluto intimidado, mirándola de arriba a abajo como quien analiza un espécimen extraño del zoológico, eso la ofendió y la hizo sentirse estúpida por perder segundos valiosos mirando al hurón albino.

Draco le sonrió con autosuficiencia y algo de pedantería juvenil marcada en su rostro imaginando el porque del cambio de postura de aquella leona. Sabia muy bien que estaba irritándola sin sentido alguno, pero por una extraña razón, sentía el impulso incontrolable de hacerlo.

Mcgonagall entró en ese momento rompiendo aquella batalla visual, analizándolos concienzudamente — bien supongo que saben porque están aquí ¿no? Ya decidí cual será su castigo - el rostro del muchacho anteriormente divertido pareció empalidecer más haciéndolo ver como un muerto en vida. Su buen humor se perdió con esa frase.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, esperando saber cual seria su castigo.

— Ustedes harán las rondas del tercer piso y el bosque prohibido todas las noches durante todo el año son tres horas, tengan cuidado y aprendan a trabajar en equipo, confió en sus habilidades, serán refuerzo para la seguridad de la escuela, además de eso tendrán clases extras que más adelante les serán informadas - soltó la bomba sin más estuvo dándole muchas vueltas al asunto y esa fue la mejor opción que encontró, Hagrid le había dicho que necesitaba personas que le ayudaran a vigilar el bosque, pues una serie de extraños acontecimientos tenían a algunas criaturas bastante intranquilas, no podía negar que ellos eran los mejores estudiantes y tuvo en cuenta también la recomendación explicita de Albus en que esos chicos requerían de un intenso entrenamiento pero que no fuera demasiado evidente para los demás, solo esperaba que terminaran el año sin matarse mutuamente o en su defecto en accidentes con inocentes que lamentar.

— ¡Que! ¡yo no trabajare con el/ella! - gritaron ambos al tiempo levantándose abruptamente de las sillas que cayeron sin remedio al piso, para posteriormente matarse de nuevo con la mirada.

— No cambiare de opinión- respondió tajante endureciendo su mirada como solo ella sabia hacerlo. Aquellos muchachitos iban a sacarle aun más canas de las que ya tenia por su terquedad y orgullo. Entre todos los estudiantes ellos eran en definitiva un dolor de cabeza.

— Pero directora usted no puede hacerme esto- dijo Hermione con tono suplicante- todas las noches, estaremos cansados para estudiar en la mañana si contamos las clases extras que vamos a tener – apelando al sentido de responsabilidad que sabia tenia su profesora favorita.

— Hablo la estúpida rata de biblioteca- bufo Draco — yo no puedo soportar estar todas las noches, con alguien como ella… pensé había quedado lo suficientemente claro.- afirmo cruzándose de brazos en una pose aristocrática de superioridad.

— Como olvidar esa extensa y profunda charla Malfoy – afirmo con todo el sarcasmo que fue capaz, fulminándolo con la mirada _¡hurón desgraciado!_ Pensó.

— Organizaran su tiempo, quiero un informe semanal de todo lo acontecido en sus rondas, cualquier inconveniente sera comunicado en mi despacho inmediatamente, ese será su castigo, entonces ya no hay nada de que hablar… hablo enserio cuando les digo que no quiero más peleas entre ustedes o me veré en la penosa necesidad de ir aumentándoles las horas de rondas ¡retírense!, ah se me olvidaba empiezan esta noche a las 8 en punto y ciento cincuenta puntos menos para cada uno por esta absurda actitud - finalizo en un tono que no admitía discusión, los miro a ambos por encima de sus gafas de montura cuadrada y con una seña de su mano les señalo la puerta pues sentía el inicio de una inminente migraña. Comenzó a masajear sus sienes, pensar que a penas fue el primer día, hacia que maldijera mentalmente a Albus por ponerla de directora.

Draco salió furioso ¿hacer guardia con la sangre sucia? Y en el jodido bosque prohibido, ¡tres malditas horas! eso debía ser una terrible pesadilla, Merlín, Morgana y todos aquellos magos de antaño debían odiarlo. Maldecía mentalmente y pensaba que la estúpida directora solo exageraba por ser el justamente el causante. _– Maldita Granger_ – susurro antes de salir. El intenso calor en sus pensamientos lo habían puesto de bastante mal humor y no se sentía con ánimos para soportarla en su faceta de sabelotodo por enésima vez en la noche también.

Hermione vio como Malfoy salia hecha una furia mientras ella seguía en estado de shock, el castigo le pareció exagerado sobre todo por tener que compartir demasiado tiempo con el hurón albino, compuso una mueca de asco, terminaría matándolo de una u otra forma, ellos no se soportaban, ¿por qué era que este ultimo tiempo le salia todo mal? ¿Que otra cosa podía ser peor? maldijo nuevamente y se fue dirección contraria a Malfoy.

 **4.**

Hermione se quedo sentada con los ojos cerrados y Ginny no paraba de preguntarse que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Se la veía pensativa jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello. Había sido un día largo de deberes sin parar, sometiendosen a ejercicios voluntarios con el fin de mejorar juntas sus habilidades y así tener las agilidades de un auror, esto ultimo lo iniciaron ese día, después de una larga charla donde ella le había insistido hasta el cansancio a Hermione la oportunidad de entrenarse juntas pues quería ser fuerte y ayudar en la guerra, se encontraban descansando en el lago a media tarde.

En ese momento un fuerte crack hizo que las dos saltaran de su lugar. Ginny miró hacia todos los lados deteniéndose en el otro extremo del lago donde unos alumnos de primero chapoteaban en el agua y lanzaban piedras que se perdían en el centro del lago.

— ¿Vas a hablar en algún momento y a decirme que pasa?- pregunto pues la paciencia no era una de sus mayores virtudes, después de lo que fue para Ginny una eternidad, Hermione abrió los ojos y empezó a contar lo que había sucedido en la oficina de Mcgonagall.

— Entonces te cambiaron todas las rondas con el hurón albino - murmuro Ginny sin poder creer la mala suerte de su mejor amiga.

— Si, y lo peor de todo es que con Malfoy, yo no se hasta donde es capaz de llegar- exclamo analizando todas las posibilidades. Estaba claramente indignada y las facciones de su rostro la delataban. Tomo una piedra y la lanzo al lago con todas sus fuerzas,como una forma de descargar su frustración.

— No te preocupes tanto Hermione, el no es tan estúpido para dañarte tan evidentemente- replico Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. ¡para que negarlo se divertía mucho a costa de ellos! Sin embargo olvidar todo lo relacionado con la guerra declarada entre ellos dos, seria mas difícil de lo creyó ¿Como podían ellos dos olvidar sus diferencias y trabajar en equipo?

— Lo se Ginny, pero aun así…siento que muchas cosas van a cambiar ahora…- dijo tratando de desviar de su mente aquellos recuerdos que tan poca gracia le hacían. Cerro los ojos y se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño desordenado, cuando los abrió nuevamente, el color miel de sus ojos brilló con más fuera por los rayos del sol.

— ¡Oh vamos! Sabes que si el hurón se pasa de listo contigo solo tienes que darle su merecido, después de todo tu eres la más inteligente de Hogwarts, deja de darle tantas vueltas y mejor ve a la habitación a descansar para la ronda de hoy, ahora se nos complica un poco más las cosas para cuadrar nuestro entrenamiento pero no te preocupes al menos unos momentos nos dedicaremos a eso, así, mientras tu descansas yo iré un rato con Harry.- sugirió Ginny al ver el estado de su amiga, la comprendía con todo lo que ha tenido que soportar de Malfoy y con este castigo encima sera un año que quedara plasmado en la historia.

— ¿Sabes? Tienes razón – dijo con una sonrisa — si Malfoy desata la guerra, guerra tendrá.- aunque dudo un momento después no sabia si seria prudente. Bah ¡ _es Malfoy!_ pensó componiendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ginny sonrió, le encantaba ver esos ánimos en su mejor amiga. Ambas abandonando el lago se despidieron tomando un rumbo distinto.

 **5.**

En la habitación del slytherin, las cortinas se encontraban totalmente cerradas dejando tan solo unos pequeños halos de luz iluminar la estancia, se escuchaba uno que otro gemido. Dos cuerpos saciando sus instintos más primitivos.

— mmmm… ahhh sigue así draco… más -gemía Astoria al ser penetrada salvajemente por Draco, quien ignorándola completamente se dedicaba a su placer y satisfacción personal — vamos Draco! Ahhhh!- gimió al llegar al clímax.

Draco salió de ella mucho antes de explotar y se corrió a un lado de ella, bajo ningún concepto engendraría un heredero con ella, era en extremo cuidadoso en ese aspecto, ninguna de las que han pasado por su cama son lo suficientemente dignas de llevar mezclar su sangre y se tiro al lado exhausto, tratando de regular la respiración. Sonrió de medio lado ¿para que negar al cuerpo su satisfacción personal?

— Draco eres genial – afirmo una satisfecha Astoria, mirándolo insistentemente.

— Ya terminamos vete de una buena vez quiero dormir un rato antes de esa estúpida ronda- replico cortante, reconoció en ella la misma estúpida mirada de todas las chicas cuando estaban frente a él, con la que se abandonaban a si mismas únicamente para complacerlo y aunque al principio aquello no le molesto si no le aumento su ego con el tiempo comenzó a irritarle pues no podía tener una conversación que le implicara un desafío tanto mental como físico, dándole la espalda, no pensaba aclararle nada pues no le debía ninguna explicación, escucho los pasos por toda la habitación y finalmente la puerta estrellándose furiosamente. _Quedan dos horas para la cena…_ fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de caer dormido.

 **6.**

Era una noche tranquila, una cena exquisita y el ambiente era de lo más tranquilo, hasta que un pelirrojo termino por tirar a la borda aquel ambiente acogedor.

— ¡Que!

— ¡Ron! Baja la voz de una buena vez- exclamo molesta al ver que nuevamente era el centro de atención. Como detestaba eso.

— Hermione dime por favor que lo que dices es mentira- continuo con el mismo tono el pelirrojo entrando a un inevitable estado de histeria.

— Ron será mejor que te calmes si no quieres que Hermione termine por golpearte- exclamo Harry tranquilamente, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza, conocía de sobra a su amiga y la virtud de la paciencia no es algo que ella poseía.

El pelirrojo se sentó de mala gana, fulminando con la mirada a todos los chismosos de hogwarts. Hermione meneo la cabeza y procedió a contarles todo lo dicho por la directora.

— me voy ya son las ocho- y sin dejarles replicar salió del comedor directo a la salida, no estaba de humor para escuchar las quejas constantes de Ronald.

Poco tiempo después ambos se encontraron en los linderos del bosque prohibido, cuando entraron detuvieron un poco la velocidad porque la tierra era lodosa y resbalosa, las hojas de los árboles estaban cubiertas por gotas de lluvia y todo brillaba con la luminosidad de la luna llena, un viento helado hizo que varios mechones rubios le cubrieran la frente mientras avanzaban. Ella solamente lo miraba de reojo alerta a sus movimientos, en silencio hasta que lo escucho hablar.

— Iremos desde arriba hasta abajo del bosque prohibido para terminar más rápido – ordeno Draco y se sorprendió gratamente cuando la sangre sucia no replico.

Avanzaban en silencio, como era de esperarse, de repente el sonido de unas ramas rompiéndose hicieron que se pusieran alertas con sus varitas en las manos. Se encontraban justamente en la mitad del bosque, todo era completa oscuridad, la neblina dificultaba la visión, Hermione inconscientemente se estremeció, era demasiado tétrico incluso para ella, en un segundo sintió una sacudida y un golpe seco hacia un pecho firme. El calor del cuerpo del slytherin contra el suyo le erizo la piel y la hizo temblar ligeramente.

— no te muevas – le susurro Draco y la tibieza de su aliento sobre su cuello le produjo escalofríos.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?!- pregunto exaltada. Bajando inmediatamente la voz. Mientras era arrastrada hacia detrás de un árbol donde se escondieron para ver pasar a un gran animal de tres cabezas una de dragón, la segunda de serpiente y la tercera de león, su cuerpo como este ultimo y su gran cola de serpiente, se detuvo un momento al escuchar un ruido. Un gran rugido proveniente de la cabeza león se escucho por todo el bosque prohibido, mientras dos espectadores permanecían estáticos y rígidos.

Hermione sintió su corazón detenerse por unos instantes, todo se volvió lento por esos breves segundos e incluso escuchó su propia sangre fluir dentro de su cuerpo como un rió en canales estrechos. Draco acercó aún más su rostro al de ella y sus narices se rozaron, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña, no pudo evitar entre abrir los labios y girar la cabeza a un lado, dándole el perfil al Slytherin.

— Es una Quimera Granger – respondió Draco pálido completamente, ignorando completamente las reacciones de la castaña, lucia extremadamente tenso, su incomodidad era palpable ¡ _maldición!_ Pensó frustrado.

La quimera volvió a rugir como acto inconsciente la castaña consiguió levantar ambas manos frente a ella, como si quisiera protegerse de lo inevitable. Draco le hablaba pero ella no lo escuchó, todavía el eco del rugido persistía en sus oídos y su respiración era agitada, casi espasmódica. No podía creer que ellos estuvieran frente a un animal tan indomable y peligroso, miro hacia el frente, el cuerpo le temblaba y en su mente todo daba vueltas.

Pasado el shock inicial tomaron firmemente sus varitas, estaban preparados una Quimera es un ser fuerte, no debían bajar la guardia o de lo contrario terminarían muy mal, todo sucedió muy rápido la cola de serpiente se impacto en el árbol destruyéndolo completamente y haciendo que ellos saltaran hacia atrás.

Hermione recién pudo reaccionar cubriéndose con un protego cuando la cabeza de dragón le lanzo gran cantidad de fuego, con un hechizo no verbal lanzo una onda de energía que desestabilizo a la quimera unos segundos que ella aprovecho para poner distancia, pero después de eso comenzó una serie de ataques dirigidos hacia ella. Respondía por inercia y supervivencia pero ningún ataque parecía mermar la fuerza de su contrincante.

Un gran ataque de fuego pareció por fin despertarla de aquel letargo, como si una luz se hubiese encendido en su cabeza, a paso lento y avasallador conjuro un carpe retractum con su varita y una gran cuerda sostuvo a la Quimera que se retorcía en el suelo tratando de soltarse, una gran explosión de magia hizo retroceder a la bestia que cayo en un gran hueco en el suelo que había conjurado con un deprimo. Eso no la iba a detener mucho tiempo, se preparo para otro ataque.

Draco por su parte se encontraba aun tirado en el piso, alcanzo a golpearse la cabeza con la caída dejándolo aturdido por unos minutos, tratando de incorporarse enfoco su vista hacia donde estaba la bestia atacando sin piedad a la sangre sucia. Parpadeo varias veces hasta que tomo conciencia de donde y con quien estaba nuevamente. Vio después como Granger se ponía firme y lanzando hechizos certeros dejo inmovilizada y enterrada la bestia.

— ¡diablos! Eso me dolió- susurro molesto levantándose inmediatamente. En ese instante la bestia con un gran salto, salio de nuevo a la superficie furiosa.

— ¡Maldición Malfoy! Mueve el culo de ahí- le grito Hermione al ver que nuevamente la cola de serpiente iba directo hacia él y el muy idiota estaba quieto como si nada.

— ¡rayos!- grito haciéndose a un lado donde otro árbol quedo convertido en cenizas, dirigió su mirada a la chica y pudo ver como ella peleaba con valentía enfrentándose a la bestia. Levanto su varita hacia la quimera y un segundo después se formo una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro pues si la bestia eliminaba a la sangre sucia seria un gran favor para él. ¿Quién podía culparlo? Enfrentarse dos estudiantes a una quimera, alguien iba a resultar muerto, la excusa perfecta. Esbozó una media sonrisa y no se movió de donde estaba.

Sin embargo Hermione sabiendo lo que el haría se desvió un momento agachándose en el momento justo que el dragón volvía a lanzar fuego, quedando Malfoy como el blanco principal.

— ¡¿Qué haces idiota?!- pregunto furioso — ¡pretendes asesinarme!- casi afirmándolo mientras lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, como protección al ver que esta lo atacaba sin piedad. Fulminándola con la mirada mientras ella sonreía, al diablo con el plan, si se descuidaba seria ella quien lo lanzaría con gusto a la bestia. Resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco otra vez, solo ella podía enfrentarlo a el e igualarlo, hasta apostaría que ella tenia su vena Slytherin que sacaba solo con el.

— Cuánta ternura, Malfoy ¡hago lo mismo que tu imbécil!- exclamo con una sonrisa digna de cualquier Malfoy. — me crees tan estúpida de no imaginarme tus intenciones, a como yo lo veo tenemos dos opciones; la primera cada quien por su lado mira como puede salvarse y Merlín nos guarde con bien o la segunda podemos unirnos los dos y tener más oportunidades de ganar y salir ilesos de esto- afirmo en un tono de voz neutro pero a la vez devastador mientras lanzaba un bombarda seguido de un desmaius a la bestia, con el fin de distraerla.

Draco inconscientemente sonrió, barajo sus opciones, de seguro los ancestros de la casa de los Malfoy y los Black estarían saltando de sus tumbas porque su heredero considere relacionarse con un sangre sucia, después se las pagaría, disfrutaría su venganza por que se llamaba Draco Malfoy, por ahora harían una tregua para encargarse de la bestia- Bien Granger debo reconocer que no eres tan idiota como creí, sino tengo más opción esto es un tregua pero óyeme bien, seguirás siendo mi objetivo principal ¡acabare contigo sangre sucia!.

— No esperaba menos de ti Malfoy, si fuera tan fácil hasta me sentiría decepcionada- afirmó.

Rápidamente sincronizaron sus movimientos no dándole tiempo a la bestia de recuperarse de sus ataques, hacia la mitad de la batalla, la bestia totalmente herida intento atacar nuevamente a Hermione, con sigilo caminaba en círculos analizando su presa, dispuesta a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad.

— Las quimeras son indomables Granger no te descuides - le regaño Draco. — Y esta por alguna razón que desconozco esta especialmente concentrada en ti.

Hermione simplemente lo fulmino con la mirada ya se había dado cuenta que la criatura tenia preferencia a atacarla a ella, sin embargo no sabia la razón de por que la bestia más peligrosa de la tierra se encontraba en los terrenos de hogwarts ¿Quién la envió? y ¿Por qué?

Después de lo que fueron varias horas, dejaron muerta a la quimera.

Pronto emergieron de entre las gruesas ramas del bosque prohibido y se vieron, agitados, sudorosos y a medio desfallecer, Respirando agitadamente, los dos se tiraron de rodillas al piso, Hermione vio a Malfoy con la camisa pegada al cuerpo y la corbata desarreglada.

Lograron reincorporarse pero Draco cayó pesadamente de nuevo al suelo tocándose al costado pero volviéndose a levantar en una actitud orgullosa digna de su casa.

— ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto hermione acercándose sigilosamente hacia el.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?- pregunto el rubio como si nada pasando de largo sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

— si serás…. Eres un arrogante estas herido- exclamo viéndolo de arriba abajo con ojo clínico. Y de nuevo estaba ese impulso de querer saber, preguntar que era lo que pasaba por su mente. La curiosidad mato al gato, decía su madre pero hay estaba ella preocupándose por su enemigo.

— pero que inteligente eres Granger- dijo de forma sarcástica – ahora que lo notaste ¡vamos!- ordeno.

— nos estas retrasando – afirmo molesta con su actitud, solo el podía irritarla de esa forma en tan solo unos minutos.

— no me importa, nadie te pidió que te quedaras Granger- afirmo orgulloso.

— pues a mi si me importa

— ese es tu jodido problema – exclamo impaciente encarándola, se encontraba incluso más irritado que ella, estando en la mitad del bosque, cansado, con su ropa echada a perder, le dolía todos los músculos, solo por que la quimera lo volvió su saco de boxeo personal y quien sabe que hora era en compañía de una idiota suicida sangre sucia. ¡Acaso podía ser peor!

— déjame ver tu herida- ordeno aun molesta.

— ¡no necesito la ayuda de una sangre sucia!- Draco hundió sus ojos en los de ella y los encontró profundos e insondables.

— será mejor que le bajes dos rayitas a tu tono, a mí no me vas a tratar como a uno de esos homosapiens que van tras de ti babeando el suelo que pisas ¿estamos? no tienes porque comportarte así, haciendo berrinches como un maldito mocoso inmaduro, ¿no ves que ni siquiera eres capaz de mantenerte de pie?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño – créeme que ayudarte no me emociona mucho, pero contigo así tardaremos toda la noche en llegar al castillo.

Draco bufo y se volteo para caminar hacia las raíces de un árbol cercano.

— Apúrate – ordeno con su grave voz . Algo shockeado porque ella lo tratara de esa forma, completamente marimandona y sabelotodo irritante.

 _\- ¡maldito hurón arrogante!-_ pensó molesta decidió omitir aquella orden con el fin de evitar matarlo — ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

— Creo que se me rompió algunas costillas – dijo mientras se subía la camisa, haciendo una mueca cuando vio los horribles moratones resaltados con su piel blanca. Respiraba con dificultad

— Bien voy examinarte – afirmo mientras con cuidado palpaba la zona encontrando tres costillas rotas, no pudo evitar notar que el pecho de Malfoy estaba muy bien desarrollado, músculos definidos…. ¡rayos! Se abofeteo mentalmente ignorando aquellos estúpidos pensamientos, y procedió a aplicar varios hechizos que conocía sin embargo necesitarían una poción para que estuvieran completamente reparadas, aun así eso seria suficiente para volver.

— ¡auch! Eres una bruta Granger me duele- reclamo Draco moviéndose repetidamente.

— ¡cállate! Y quédate quieto hurón – ordeno rogando a todos los magos y dioses una infinita paciencia para no asesinarlo ahí mismo.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales permanecieron en las mismas posiciones sin decir nada más, cada uno con la mente perdida en cualquier lugar, analizando todo lo que había pasado pero sin notar que después de todo cumplieron con las ordenes de la directora…trabajaron en equipo y las cosas habían salido bien o ¿no?

* * *

CONTINUARA..

ISIS SNAPE: linda gracias por escribir me haces feliz, bueno respecto a como congeniaran estos dos, les espera un muy largo camino y varias pruebas que harán que pasen el mayor tiempo juntos espero te hayas divertido con este capitulo estamos apenas empezando ¿cuéntame que te pareció?

para los demas que esperan para comentar, les queda de tarea

muchas gracias

hasta la proxima entrega

sandy hyuga


	4. Chapter 4 nacimiento de un guardián

**HOLA HE VUELTO!**

 **Feliz navidad y año nuevo 2016!**

 **lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar pero primero me enferme terriblemente y eso conllevo a un atraso en la universidad en mi tesis ya se imaginaran el caos, no tuve tiempo de nada y salir de práctica y de mi trabajo llegaba tan cansada que no podía escribir nada literalmente.**

 **la buena noticia es que voy a estar en vacaciones al menos una semana así que voy a poder actualizar un poco más seguido o eso espero!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos aquellos quienes toman un momento de su tiempo a leer este fic es increíble cuanta gente lo ha visto, tengo muchas visitas y eso ¡me pone muy feliz! pero seria aun más feliz si conociera lo que opinan, así que a comentar!**

 **sin más a leer!**

 **ACLARACIONES los personajes y lugares acá mostrados pertenecen a J.K Rowling la historia sin embargo es escrita por diversión, gracias!**

* * *

 **Entre el destino, la razón y el corazón**

 **By Sandy hyuga**

 **Capitulo 3: Nacimiento de un guardián**

 **1.**

 _Abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía el cuerpo, como si hubiese estado en una pelea. Era increíble lo que un simple "cruciatus" podía causar. No recordaba porque había terminado así, poco a poco imágenes sueltas llegaron a su mente; una en especial que le robo el aliento…_

 _Se encontraba en un barrio muggle en una de las redadas organizadas por su padre y la primera a la cual le obligaba a ir, con una mirada de ansiedad recordó a sus víctimas con temor, sus gritos retumbaban en las paredes de aquella habitación, las suplicas oprimían su alma, las mujeres, los ancianos y los niños, recordaba sus ojos llenos de miedo, la sangre salpicándole encima, un miedo producido con su sola presencia y le dio asco ¿Qué iban a hacer esos muggles? Se encontraban indefensos y su padre se sentía un Dios, fue ese día donde el cuestiono todas sus creencias y reflexiono si aquello valía la pena, ¿Por qué crear un mundo forjado en el dolor? Ellos desconocían su mundo, solo unos cuantos despertaban la magia ¿Por qué no simplemente ignorarlos? No era el que no debe ser nombrado un mestizo y suponía que era de los magos tenebrosos más grandes de la historia, el Draco en el que le toco convertirse era una sombra oscura y maligna forjada por su padre de la cual se avergonzaba, no fue capaz de matarlos, aun con la insistencia, los gritos y las ordenes; el pago las consecuencias con una larga sesión de tortura… su primera tortura teniendo a penas quince años…._

 _Miro a su alrededor pero no reconoció donde estaba, sintió desesperación y para qué negarlo miedo; el agua helada cayendo sobre toda su piel, congelado y tiritando, así trató de levantarse de la cama donde estaba tendido. Error, tenía tanto las muñecas como los tobillos fracturados, provocando mucho dolor cuando trató en vano moverse y la sangre continuara manchando su piel._

 _Una risa escandalosa rompió el silencio en aquella habitación_ _— ¡Vaya! Pero si mi cobarde sobrino por fin despertó, eres una deshonra para la familia debería ser yo quien deba enseñarte a ser un hombre…-afirmo Bellatrix con su mirada desquiciada._

 _Draco apretó las manos aun cuando hacerlo era una tortura, su cuerpo estaba paralizado por el miedo, el dolor y el cansancio. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de esa familia torturada volvía a su mente y aniquilaba las pocas fuerzas que tenia para vivir, no quería estar en un mundo consumido por el dolor. Le costaba entender todo lo que había pasado._

— _Bellatrix sal ahora yo atenderé a mi hijo- ordeno con voz fuerte y postura rígida, Narcisa Malfoy quien con su porte aristocrático ingreso a aquel cuarto, su mirada se torno furiosa observando el estado de su hijo. — Me escuchaste perfectamente Bella y no pienso repetirlo._

— _Piensas seguir malcriando a este mocoso, ¡nuestro señor necesita hombres, no cobardes! Si es necesario lo torturare hasta que sea un digno representante de los Black - afirmo Bellatrix enfrentándose a su hermana con varita en mano._

— _¡Sal Ahora!- su voz amenazante no concordaba con su imagen pero con la varita bien firme en el cuello de su hermana, defendería a su hijo._

 **—** _Está bien, está bien Cissy los dejare solos… después de todo ya hice lo que tenía que hacer….- y salió de la habitación perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los pasillos._

 _—Hijo intenta no moverte por favor- la voz suave de su madre aparto un poco el dolor. La miró como si lo hiciera por primera vez, jamás la mirada de ella cambiaba y eso le hacía sentir que todavía tenía un hogar en los brazos calurosos de su madre. Jamás había sido tratado así, como un pedazo de basura, aniquilándolo de adentro hacia afuera._

 _Como un niño en busca de consuelo se permitió dejar caer libremente las primeras y últimas lágrimas de dolor, enfrentaría su destino, un largo camino de espinas que dejaría cicatrices eternas en su alma._

 _—Llora todo lo que quieras ahora mi pequeño Dragón, desahógate conmigo y olvida por un instante quien eres porque después tendrás que cerrar tu corazón…ponerte la máscara de un Malfoy – finalizó Narcisa dándole un abrazo de consuelo a su único hijo, pensaba cuan diferente hubieran sido sus vidas, la vida de su hijo, si la guerra no los hubiera alcanzado nuevamente._

 _—Mamá te juro que voy a protegerte, aún a costa de mi vida…- afirmó deshaciendo el abrazo que trajo consuelo a su dolor, ya no hubo más lágrimas, desde ahora todo sería diferente._

 _—Hijo tan solo prométeme que te mantendrás con vida… si tu mueres yo no tengo ningún motivo para continuar- le dijo Narcisa suavemente mientras terminaba de sanar sus muñecas, vio como el poco brillo de sus ojos se perdió, en su lugar dos pozos del mismo color del acero, tan fríos, tan distantes que sintió miedo pero supo que no había otra forma de sobrevivir y ella como la slytherin que era, no demostró cuanto le dolió._

Draco gritó y abrió sus ojos, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y su cuerpo temblaba espasmódicamente. Poco a poco reconoció el techo de su habitación en hogwarts y los rostros de Blaise y Theo mirándolo asustados y silenciosos.

Se sentó y se llevo la mano a la frente, su respiración poco a poco fue adquiriendo un ritmo normal y acompasado, la luz del día atravesó los cristales de las ventanas. Las pesadillas. Surgían de algún lugar recóndito, adueñándose de sus pensamientos, revoloteando por su cabeza atropelladamente. Se mareaba. Y entonces las voces del señor tenebroso, de su loca tía y su cobarde padre parecían hacer eco en su mente, se tapaba al punto los oídos y contraía su rostro hasta que el dolor entumecía las palabras hasta volverlas unos pequeños zumbidos.

Tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo se detenía. Sin decir una sola palabra y adolorido como se encontraba de la batalla de la noche anterior pero increíblemente sin ninguna marca, se dirigió a la ducha, aun los recuerdos lo torturaban en las noches, desde ese día, el no podía dormir en paz.

Blaise y Theo intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación pero no le dijeron nada, lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que si él no quería decirles, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Hubo un tiempo hace dos años que el desapareció y ellos no sabían que había pasado, tenían algunas ideas, posibles escenarios pero si estaban seguros que aquello marco para siempre a su amigo, desde aquella época, el ya no fue el mismo. Lo único que podían hacer era estar a su lado como guardianes, cuidándose las espaldas.

Salieron juntos de la habitación dándole a Draco el tiempo que necesitaba para aclarar sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos…sus fantasmas.

 **2.**

El cielo estaba despejado, los primeros rayos de sol envolvían al bosque dándoles brillo y color. Hermione había salido muy temprano a trotar como todas las mañanas, una actividad que le servía para despejar la mente, entrenarse pero se encontraba muy inquieta. Respiro profundamente el aire frio de septiembre y su dolor de cabeza se apaciguó.

Se detuvo un momento recobrando el aliento, sin pensarlo termino en los linderos del bosque prohibido, sentía como poco a poco la adrenalina inundaba su cuerpo mientras recordaba todos los sucesos de la noche anterior y no estaba muy segura pero intuía que había olvidado algo importante… recordaba perfectamente el momento de estar curando a Malfoy… comenzó a sentir una especie de hormigueo en el estómago.

 _— Bien voy examinarte – afirmo mientras con cuidado palpaba la zona encontrando tres costillas rotas, no pudo evitar notar que el pecho de Malfoy estaba muy bien desarrollado, músculos definidos…. ¡rayos! Se abofeteo mentalmente ignorando aquellos estúpidos pensamientos, adjudicándolo a las tan molestas hormonas y su edad adolescente procedió a aplicar varios hechizos que conocía sin embargo necesitarían una poción para que estuvieran completamente reparadas, aún así eso sería suficiente para volver._

 _— ¡Auch! Eres una bruta Granger me duele- reclamo Draco moviéndose repetidamente._

 _— ¡cállate! Y quédate quieto hurón – ordeno rogando a todos los magos y dioses una infinita paciencia para no asesinarlo ahí mismo._

Lo más curioso sucedió después de eso….

 _El pecho de Draco era cálido y podía escuchar su corazón tranquilamente, era una sensación muy extraña pues siempre lo vio como una maquina fría y sin sentimientos._

 _Se levantó al cabo de varios minutos donde ella, usando su varita intentaba curar el daño pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la herida que tenía ya no le quedaba rastro, palpo nuevamente y todo estaba normal y juzgando por su expresión al parecer ya no le dolía nada._

 _Se quedo extrañada pues el daño era muy grave y esos hechizos no pudieron haberlo curado del todo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Draco comenzó a dirigirse a la entrada y ella lo siguió, antes de salir del bosque ella vio una sombra pasar…. En ese momento pensó que había sido el cansancio que estaba jugándole una mala pasada… cuando ambos llegaron a las puertas cada uno se fue por su lado sin decirse ni una sola palabra…. En un acuerdo silencioso que informarían del suceso una vez descansaran lo suficiente._

Sin embargo, la duda quedo y ahí estaba ella de nuevo en los linderos de ese bosque con varita en mano, caminando lentamente hacia el lugar donde se supone reposaban los restos de la quimera que ella y Malfoy habían derrotado la noche anterior, faltaba al menos una hora para que las clases empezaran tendría tiempo de inspeccionar el lugar y estando segura que aquello no era nada, volvería a su rutina de clases mucho más tranquila….

Bastaron unos minutos para llegar, atisbé por encima del hombro con cautela y vislumbre una sombra tenebrosa proyectada sobre el cuerpo de la quimera, una silueta de hombre, la silueta de un mortífago. No sabía cuál era su objetivo, ni como había traspasado la protección de Hogwarts, pero una sensación desagradable me removió el estómago. A pesar de que no tenía ni idea de quién era ese hombre, una cosa estaba clara: tenía especial interés en el cuerpo de la quimera que poco a poco iba quemándose, dejarlo dentro de los terrenos del colegio no era una opción, era peligroso, por lo cual se lanzó al ataque.

 _—_ ¡BOMBARDA! Una fuerte explosión alejo la sombra del cuerpo de la quimera, a través de la máscara vio su mirada; fue terrible, fue la mirada de un monstruo que ve a un par de presas suculentas.

Pero ella era la máxima expresión de lo que un Gryffindor podría ser y no dejo que el temor dominara sus acciones. Sé le aceleró el corazón y, sin siquiera pensarlo, ataco _—_ ¡DESMAIUS!

Trato de acercarse al cuerpo de la quimera corriendo, sin embargo no lo logro. El esquivo el hechizo pero aún cuando ella continuaba atacándolo; él no se apartaba de la quimera y eso le pareció extraño e intento otra jugada _—_ confringo…. – varias explosiones en sucesión le cayeron a ese hombre y por obligación perdió contacto con la quimera, la máscara quedo olvidada en algún lugar cerca de ahí y una mirada de rabia se apodero de él.

El hombre levanto su mano y con un hechizo no verbal ella salió despedida hacia un árbol, golpeándose fuertemente contra él y levantando mucha tierra en el proceso, con todo el valor que reunió e ignorando el dolor sujeto su varita fuertemente, lanzo un protejo justo a tiempo cuando su contrincante le ataco con un crucio.

Oía su propia respiración errática.

Lentamente una sonrisa macabra iluminó el rostro de aquel hombre. Profundos surcos marcaban su piel. Sus ojos verdes y vidriosos la escrutaban.

Sin perder tiempo invoco un potente fuego con su varita, haciéndolo retroceder, el sonido de la tierra resquebrajándose y el sonido de unos ladridos alertaron al hombre y simplemente desapareció, no sin antes dejar una advertencia.

— _Sé quién eres sangre sucia y mi señor sabrá lo que hiciste… disfruta tus últimos momentos de libertad…yo mismo seré tu verdugo…. El infierno será un paraíso comparado con tu final…._

A pesar del cansancio que se acumulaban en sus músculos vio como un círculo dorado y rojizo envolvió a la quimera y en unos segundos explotó sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y por instinto corrió hacia el lugar, como en un espectáculo de luces y colores el polvo comenzó a formar una pequeña criatura: con su cabeza de león, sus patas, cuerpo y alas de dragón y su cola de serpiente de un color negro profundo.

La criatura aterrizo lentamente al suelo y abrió sus ojos de un hermoso ambarino enfocándolos en la única persona del lugar, una castaña quien sonreía maravillada, la criatura empezó a chillar y ella se acerco levantándola suavemente y ya entre sus brazos, la criatura se calmó.

 _—_ ¡HERMIONE!- Gritó Hagrid quién venía acompañado de su fiel amigo. El semi gigante no podía creer lo que veía, la castaña presentaba varias heridas pequeñas que sangraban profusamente, su ropa era un total desastre al igual que el lugar, se notaba que había sido testigo de una lucha a muerte pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era ese pequeña criatura que ella tenía en sus brazos, que en ese momento con sigilo y curiosidad examinaba detalladamente a la chica.

 _—_ Por Merlín bendito… pero, ¿Qué paso? –dijo sintiendo una terrible preocupación.

En ese momento como si la criatura hubiera despertado de una ensoñación comenzó a moverse inquietamente, en un descuido una de las garras realizo un corte en una de sus manos, cuando la sangre broto la quimera tomo un poco y despegando sus pequeñas alas tomo vuelo sin mirar atrás.

Durante varios minutos se quedo observando el lugar por donde aquella criatura tomo vuelo, sin decir nada tan solo pensando para finalmente comenzar a hablar.

 _—_ Anoche con Malfoy en nuestra ronda nocturna derrotamos juntos a una quimera adulta, tal parece que era quién aterrorizaba las criaturas puesto que no vimos nada más fuera de lugar; esta mañana sin embargo Salí a investigar… encontré a alguien más específicamente a un mortífago junto al cuerpo realizando una especie de ritual y luchamos, interrumpí su trabajo pero… escapo…. aunque él o ella nació hace un momento… fue mágico - finalizo Hermione la explicación, sin entender absolutamente nada, con la otra mano trataba de detener la hemorragia que la herida le había causado.

Recordé mi impresión de que el mortífago no me era del todo desconocido.

Hagrid por un momento quedo sin palabras con la explicación de la castaña y con lo que había visto… en primera ella y Malfoy ¿lucharon juntos? No lo podía creer aunque después de un momento concluyo que seguramente el instinto de supervivencia fue más fuerte que los perjuicios del muchacho… ahora bien ¿¡había un Mortífago en su bosque a plena luz del día!? Tenían que redoblar la seguridad, pensó frunciendo el ceño. Y, con respecto a la quimera él podía tener una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado.

— Hermione las quimeras son criaturas magnificas pero son muy raros los nacimientos de una ¿lo sabías?- comenzó a relatarle, al verla tan confundida.

— Sé que son criaturas indomables y ciertamente muy poderosas, eso lo pude comprobar anoche pero no entiendo ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso ese hombre sabría lo que iba a pasar?

— Hermione ese hombre seguramente estaba tras de esa criatura hace mucho… se dice que después que una quimera muere su cuerpo desaparece dando vida a una nueva quimera, según entiendo ese es un proceso que puede tardar mucho tiempo pero existe un ritual que se usaba antiguamente para acelerar el proceso… muchas leyendas afirman que cuando esto sucede las quimeras crean un lazo de lealtad y servicio hacia la primera persona que vean y que tengan una afinidad mágica por medio de un lazo de sangre, a partir de entonces la quimera se convierte en un guardián protector que según las leyendas otorgan al mago un poder especial al convertirse en una especie de amo de dicha quimera pero lograr eso es muy raro puesto que hace siglos no se veía ninguna, y estar en el momento exacto para que esto ocurra es complicado…de hecho para mi es la primera vez que veo esto.

— Es increíble…- fue todo lo que ella pudo pronunciar mientras lentamente iba procesando toda la información recibida. ¿significa entonces que ella había recibido tal honor? ¿sería posible que pudiera volver a verla? ¿si estaban unidas como sería capaz de encontrarla?

— Significa entonces Hermione que debes tener cuidado ahora… nadie debe conocer que a partir de ahora tienes a este guardián… puede ser peligroso para ti y tus allegados… informaremos esto a Mcgonagall pediremos que aurores apoyen la vigilancia del bosque, cada día será más peligroso para ustedes.

— Pero es un bebe no será peligroso que este solo – dijo mirando por primera vez fijamente a Hagrid. ¿Qué pasaría si llegaran a encontrarla?

— Son criaturas incomprendidas pero sé perfectamente que ellos no duran tanto tiempo para crecer como un dragón, ellos nacen con varias capacidades mágicas y el camuflaje es una de ellas a esa edad perfectamente en un año esa quimera puede tener el tamaño de un dragón adulto, lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que es posible que no se aleje demasiado de ti a menos que seas tú quién así lo decida… será mejor que pasemos a la enfermería, esa herida no se ve nada bien.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia el lugar exacto donde aquel Mortífago había logrado desaparecerse preguntándose internamente como pudo lograrlo sin ser detectado y conmocionada pensó si sería cuestión de tiempo para que el señor tenebroso fuera informado de su inusual guardián, y una nueva preocupación surgió en su interior.

Mientras tanto Hagrid la miraba fijamente ¿casualidad o destino? Tener afinidad mágica con una quimera no es cuestión de suerte… es cuestión de sangre y herencia pero siendo ella una hija de muggles ¿Cómo era eso posible?

 **3.**

Ya estaba lista para bajar a almorzar, estaba sentada en la sala común en un amplio y cómodo sillón con un gran libro antiguo abierto en sus manos escrito en runas que manejaba temas de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Miró su reloj ya era hora y los chicos no tardarían de salir de clases y buscarla para interrogar el motivo de su ausencia durante toda la mañana.

Decidió salir de la torre y caminar lentamente hacia el comedor, algunas personas se detenían en el pasillo únicamente para observarla, dio un profundo suspiro aunque en la mañana, Se desviaron un poco de los pasillos aun así hubo varias exclamaciones de sorpresa al verla en tan mal estado, pues su ropa deportiva estaba completamente sucia, venia sangrando, tenía varias raspaduras y el cabello más desastroso de lo normal, ah y como olvidar su mano que dejaba gruesas gotas de sangre en el piso a cada paso.

En poco tiempo los rumores se esparcieron y la enfermería estaba llena un poco de curiosos otros temerosos que querían escuchar de primera mano el motivo por el cual la perfecta Hermione Granger había llegado como si hubiera estado en pleno campo de batalla.

La directora después que le dieron salida en la enfermería, la llevo directo a su oficina sin oportunidad de cambiarse, así que quienes no lo vieron ingresar a la enfermería lo hicieron de camino a la dirección. Una razón más para que ella bufara fastidiada.

Me vi obligada a explicárselo en detalle, operación larga y aburrida, que hubiera preferido no tener que realizar puesto que las múltiples preguntas la tenían realmente agotada. Cuando por fin pude irme a cambiar tome un largo y relajante baño, sin poderlo evitar vio de nuevo su mano aquella herida; aunque sano dejo una marca que fue imposible eliminar pero que sin lugar a dudas para ella era la marca que evidenciaba la unión con su guardián, realmente aun tenía que investigar al respecto pero ella tenía la certeza que no era un él sino un ella, no podía explicarlo pero así lo sentía.

Hasta este momento no habían anunciado quien iba a ser el nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, así que seguí mi preparación a mi manera con un antiguo libro que encontré en la sección prohibida, se preguntaran como es que puedo pasearlo sin ningún problema, simple un hechizo de ilusión lo hace ver como el tomo gigante de Hogwarts: una historia, sencillo pero efectivo.

Había avanzado un poco en su lectura sin embargo encontró otro problema no tenia donde practicar, pensó en la sala de menesteres y el único horario en el que era posible era en la madrugada, se le hacía complicado teniendo materias extras como pociones avanzadas y sanación mágica a parte de las rondas de castigo con Malfoy que la dejaban agotada tanto física como psicológicamente. Hablaría con Ginny al respecto para que algunos días practicaran las dos.

Decidió dejar atrás esos pensamientos ya encontraría una solución a su dilema. Respiro profundo y con seguridad abrió la puerta del comedor, en un instante un silencio absoluto inundo el lugar. Muchos le hicieron preguntas pero ella cortésmente afirmo haber sido una práctica que salió mal y no era de que preocuparse. Esa era la versión de común acuerdo con la directora y para ella fue lo mejor.

Hermione miró inconscientemente hacia la mesa de los slytherin, Draco no estaba por alguna extraña razón, se sintió intrigada como decepcionada. ¿Sabía Malfoy del Mortífago que estaba en el bosque prohibido? Se dio cuenta de la mirada perspicaz que Nott le dio desde su mesa pero ella solo sonrió y Sin más preámbulos almorzó tranquilamente.

 **4.**

 **Dos semanas después….**

De alguna manera, reprimí el grito de sorpresa en mi garganta, especialmente desde que la mochila fue seguida un segundo después por un chico que aterrizó en un perfecto golpe. El consiguió ponerse de pie con facilidad, como si aquellos metros de caída no fueran nada para él. Aquel árbol bien podía medir mucho más de tres metros.

Inconscientemente recorrí con la mirada su cuerpo vestía una camisa blanca, desabotonada los tres primeros botones que se le pegaba al cuerpo, pudiéndose apreciar los grandes músculos de su espalda y brazos, ya nada quedaba del niño escuálido que era en años anteriores. ¡Rayos estoy desvariando de nuevo! Hasta que llego a sus ojos que rompió todo el encanto viéndola cual vil insecto y su arrogancia natural ¡Maldito cretino!

Con una mirada fulminante me incline a recoger los libros que salieron de la mochila, mientras él seguía mis movimientos con un absoluto fastidio reflejado en sus gestos.

— ¿Y bien a que debo tu insufrible presencia?- pregunte con sarcasmo. Dos semanas había pasado desde su encuentro con la quimera donde se recuperaron de sus heridas, no tuvieron rondas aquellos días y por orden de la directora ahora habían algunos aurores apoyando la seguridad en las sombras. Por supuesto solo ella conocía tal información para evitar pánico innecesario.

— No es por gusto Granger para mi eres tan importante como un insecto pero solicitan nuestra presencia en la oficina de la directora, ¡así que muévete! - afirmó y se apresuro a darle la espalda antes que comenzara su histeria.

— ¡Maldito cretino!- exclamo sonrojada por la rabia que sintió correr por sus venas. Su habilidad para tratar como escoria a quienes odiaba no la había perdido. Con un bufido de rabia y resignación camino tras de el de camino a la oficina de la directora.

¿Cuántas veces había estado en esta oficina con Malfoy? Definitivamente en menos de un mes ya era bueno había perdido la cuenta pues ellos terminaban discutiendo todo el tiempo… todo un record para ella. Escucho el discurso de la directora sin demasiada atención, se encontraba algo cansada aún cuando no había tenido rondas de castigo había estado estudiando…practicando e investigando, volvió a la realidad cuando llego a la parte donde dijo que esta noche reiniciarían sus rondas… _simplemente genial-_ pensó con sarcasmo. Salió de la oficina un tanto ausente hacia el comedor. No valía la pena discutir. Le pareció curioso que Malfoy tampoco hiciera ningún comentario pero asumió que simplemente estaba ignorándola como siempre.

Ni bien todos estaban a la mitad de la cena cuando la directora Mcgonagall con un cubierto tocando una copa pidió un momento de silencio puesto que necesitaba hacer un anuncio.

— Buenas noches lamento interrumpir tan amena cena pero debo realizar unos anuncios como sabrán en las tres semanas que llevamos de clase no se ha tenido formalmente un maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras por lo cual denle la bienvenida a Patrick Hank quién es un renombrado auror y ha aceptado sin problemas ayudarnos este año.

En el comedor empezaron a escucharse murmullos de interés e intriga.

Un hombre no mayor a los 30 años con unos ojos azules y cabello negro alborotado realizo una inclinación con la cabeza y levanto su copa en señal de saludo, aquel profesor le causo intriga pero asumió que fue la curiosidad al no haber escuchado nunca hablar de él, aplausos se escucharon por todo el comedor hasta que un carraspeo hizo que volviera su atención a la directora quien volvió a hablar.

—Bueno, bueno silencio jóvenes para quienes decidieron tomar la clase de pociones avanzadas y sanación Mágica les informo que las clases inician la próxima semana con el profesor Severus Snape quién ya regreso de sus tan merecidas vacaciones.

— ¿Yo me preguntó en donde estuvo Snape todo este tiempo?- escucho susurrarle Harry realmente intrigado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

La voz de la directora continúo levantándose sobre el comedor:

—Como saben, cada año se realiza en esta época la selección de los premios anuales teniendo en cuenta los mejores promedios por lo tanto para este año serán Hermione Jane Granger….

La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en un estruendo de júbilo y emoción.

— Y Draco Lucios Malfoy.

La mesa de Slytherin prorrumpió en aplausos mientras las otras casas guardaban silencio.

Ella tenía la vista fija en Malfoy a quién su expresión no tuvo ningún cambio con la noticia, en un momento sus ojos se encontraron y noto en sus pupilas un brillo peligroso pero no amenazador sino maquiavélicamente atrayente. Se paralizo momentáneamente sacudiendo un poco su cabeza desviando con el movimiento la mirada del rubio tratando de borrar ese pensamiento.

Sabía perfectamente lo que implicaba de ahora en adelante compartiría una torre con Malfoy… estarían solo los dos en la torre y la idea la estremeció. Cuando el anuncio término; ella se levantó y salió del comedor sin decirle nada a sus amigos dando por terminada la cena.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas preocupadas sabiendo lo mal que ellos dos se llevaban sin contar que Malfoy era un Mortífago y Ron sencillamente continuaba en estado de shock.

 **5.**

La torre de premios anuales es un lugar amplio con una decoración elegante y neutral la chimenea otorgaba un ambiente cálido y acogedor exceptuando por dos jóvenes quienes desde que pusieron un pie en tan agradable lugar hacían vibrar las paredes con sus gritos.

— ¡Te dije Granger que ese era mi lugar!- un furioso Draco se encontraba de pie frente a una castaña que estaba cómodamente sentada en un sofá frente a la chimenea.

— ¡Te recuerdo cretino que no eres dueño de nada!- respondió igual de furiosa ambos mirándose fijamente, retándose con unas ganas inmensas de lanzarse mutuamente un par de maldiciones. Se descubrió a si misma observando detalladamente la mirada de Malfoy era oscuridad total y se sentía extremadamente atraída por ella. A veces mortalmente fría y otras insólitamente abrasadora.

— ¡No compartiré mi espacio con una sangre sucia!- afirmo Draco a quién por un instante la mirada de la rata de biblioteca le produjo una sensación de vértigo que no pudo explicar. Era como si pudiera ver su propia alma.

—¡pues múdate de nuevo a las mazmorras Malfoy! Y escúchame de una buena vez ambos vivimos aquí te guste o no y tendrás que aprender a convivir conmigo, de ti depende que simplemente nos ignoremos mutuamente o nos matemos en el proceso porque a diferencia de las demás mujeres a mi no me intimidas en lo más mínimo - le reto mientras de un golpe seco cerraba el libro que minutos antes estaba leyendo.

—¡No te daré ese gusto rata de biblioteca! Y ya que lo pones en esos términos tal vez tome la segunda opción- contesto seguro pero internamente sorprendido por ser ella específicamente la única que podía desafiarlo de esa manera.

El sonido del cuadro anunciando que alguien pedía entrar dio por terminada la acalorada discusión. Malfoy le dio la espalda y salió de la sala común hecho una furia. No sin antes decir

 _Esto aun no termina rata..._

 _CONTINUARA_

 _¿reviews? ¿tomatazos?_

 _ojala les guste nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo_

 _Sandy Hyuga_


	5. Chapter 5 Realidades y encuentros

**Hola chicos**

 **Muchas gracias a todos aquellos quienes toman un momento de su tiempo a leer este fic es increíble.**

 **Agradecimientos a MariMalfoy1 por su comentario me emociona mucho que te guste la historia espero no defraudarte.**

 **sin más a leer!**

 **ACLARACIONES los personajes y lugares acá mostrados pertenecen a J.K Rowling la historia sin embargo es escrita por diversión, gracias!**

* * *

 **ENTRE EL DESTINO, LA RAZÓN Y EL CORAZÓN**

 **BY SANDY HYUGA**

 **CAPITULO 4: REALIDADES Y ENCUENTROS**

 **1.**

Las negras nubes tormentosas se extendían en todas las direcciones. Ya no se veía ningún trozo de cielo azul, ni siquiera una franja en el horizonte. Poco después, el cielo adquirió una tonalidad gris oscura. La primera gota de lluvia cayó como pequeñas agujas. Y, después, otra. Y cinco más. En cuestión de segundos, las gotas de lluvia cayeron con regularidad.

La lluvia caía como una cortina de agua sobre aquel desolado cementerio. Los árboles asomaban por delante, sus ramas cobrando vida en apariencia, las lapidas de mármol blanco parecían surgir como puñales de la oscuridad. Lucius Malfoy caminaba tranquilamente sobre las tumbas hundidas, a su lado llevaba encadenado a un prisionero.

Percibió un movimiento a un lado y giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia la derecha. Lo que primera vista parecía una sombra se materializo una mujer, tenía puesto un vestido antiguo que delineaba su figura, unas finas botas negras de tacón alto, su cabello negro chorreaba agua, las gotas se deslizaban por su rostro perdiéndose entre la hierba.

El prisionero abrió grandemente los ojos y por acto reflejo intento dirigir su mano a donde usualmente tenia la varita. He ahí ante sus ojos la asesina de Albus Dumbledore. Un temblor de miedo recorrió su cuerpo, pero intento que su expresión fuera de calma, fracasando estrepitosamente.

— ¿Se encuentran ya todos? – preguntó Lucius con impaciencia.

La boca de la mujer insinuó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa sebosa e inquietante.

— Vienen un poco retrasados mi lord los espera…

Lucius asintió la cabeza con pereza y jalando al prisionero más bien arrastro, avanzó hacia la capilla principal.

El prisionero notó un nudo en el estómago a medida que se acercaban, sentía la muerte respirarle en la nuca. Vio dos monumentos de ángeles en piedra que custodiaban la entrada y le pareció la más cruel de las ironías. — _linda forma de entrar al infierno- pensó_

A penas ingreso hizo contacto visual con el señor tenebroso, su mirada era afilada e intimidatoria, de pronto el suelo se inclinó. Luces de colores estallaron en sus retinas. Tuvo que encorvarse y las manos se le pegaron a los muslos, entre parpadeos y gemidos, intentaba comprender qué clase de tortura era esa. La cabeza le daba vueltas, como si hubiese perdido el dominio de su mente.

— Oídme bien sangre sucia. Necesito algo de vos y no te irás hasta que lo tenga –exclamo con furia.

El viento gélido lo envolvió y lo congelo por dentro, pero no fue nada comparado con el frío que sus palabras le inyectaron. Con los dientes apretados, sacudió la cabeza para expresar su resistencia. Se obligó a ser valiente y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Intento escupir, pero la lengua se negó a obedecer y la saliva cayó por su barbilla. El sonido del reloj del campanario de aquella iglesia daban las nueve en punto. Cada campanada era el anuncio de su sentencia de muerte. Soltó un alarido de dolor. Se retorció de costado y vomito.

Sintió la necesidad imperiosa de salir corriendo. Se imaginó a si mismo saliendo por la puerta y corriendo hacia el final del cementerio, estaba tan desorientado que, por un momento, creyó que lo había hecho.

Sentí una descarga de pánico, y entonces ocurrió.

— Vas a decirme ahora lo que quiero saber… ¿Dónde está el libro? ¡dime ahora donde esta! - le gritó. Profundos cortes marcaron entonces su piel, y un dolor agudo nubló sus sentidos. La sangre no dejaba de salir y una debilidad se apodero de su cuerpo. Trataba inútilmente de arrastrarse y huir.

Vio que seguía sus movimientos como una serpiente asechando su presa. Sabía lo que le esperaba, pero saber que iba a morir no amortiguaba su intenso deseo de sobrevivir. — No tengo nada que decir…. ¡Yo no sé nada! Ese libro es solo un mito….¡un mito!

Un grito de furia junto a una frase se escucho — ¡Adava kedabra!

Y el cuerpo inerte de aquel prisionero quedo tendido en el suelo con sus ojos mirando hacia el cielo. Mientras una única lágrima se disolvía en el aquel charco de sangre.

 **2.**

Era sábado en la mañana, el sol apenas se encontraba saliendo, las aves hasta ahora comenzaban a cantar y Harry Potter ya listo para bajar al comedor, sentado junto a la chimenea, meditaba profundamente aprovechando aquel momento de soledad.

Pensaba en la situación actual, en los últimos momentos donde vio al profesor con vida… en sus últimas palabras y su misión, pero eso no era lo único que lo traía tan meditabundo su relación con Ginny era sin duda uno de los motivos por el cual el sueño decidió abandonarlo.

Decir que todo era color de rosa, era estar mintiendo con Lord Voldemort respirándole en la nuca, la idea tangible que en cualquier momento, él tendría que tomar otro rumbo… sin ella, tantos secretos que tenía que ocultar y su creciente popularidad entre las mujeres….tenia a la pelirroja en un estado de histeria e indiferencia que él no sabía manejar. Habían discutido muchas veces por lo mismo, su relación era un conflicto.

Era evidente que él estaba aburrido e irritado con toda esta situación, por lo mismo estar en su compañía no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo intranquilo. Se frotó las sienes con pequeños masajes circulares.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Harry? Puede que no sea tan listo como Hermione pero te conozco, se que estas demasiado tensó ¿Es por la situación o es por Ginny? O tal vez ¿Ambas?

¿Qué se suponía que debía responder a eso? Evidentemente estaba buscando que yo reaccionara, me desahogara y viniendo de Ron era toda una sorpresa. Sin embargo, no me sentía cómodo hablando con él sobre todo esto, aunque sé que puedo confiar en él mi vida.

— Podemos hablar de ello tanto como quieras, pero no me comentes nada acerca de vuestros besos. La imagen de alguien intercambiando saliva con mi hermana, sobre todo tú, me produce náuseas.-afirmó Ron. Fingió que introducía un dedo en su garganta para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

Forcé una sonrisa delante de él, que me miraba con gran atención sentado a mi lado, esperando que no pareciera tan falsa como en realidad era. Si bien apreciaba su preocupación, no me gustaba la idea de que se sintiera dividido entre su hermana y él.

— No es necesario… solo me encuentro preocupado por toda esta situación, no te preocupes, más bien vamos al comedor a desayunar.- finalizó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida de la sala común.

Ron lo miró unos instantes y comprendió que su amigo no tenía intención alguna de decirle nada y respeto su silencio, porque aunque no muchos supieran, él si tenía la suficiente madurez para saber esperar. Y, lo siguió saliendo junto con él al comedor.

Ginny quién había escuchado su conversación continuaba escondida tras el muro de las escaleras, esperando que ellos salieran, sintió un intenso dolor y una gran preocupación por Harry. Y, tenía miedo de perderle de una u otra forma, ella sabía que las cosas entre ellos estaban cambiando. Ahogo sus lágrimas e intento sonreír, saliendo con su mejor mascara al gran comedor.

Veinte minutos después…

— Pásame los panes - dijo Ron mientras engullía sus huevos revueltos.

— ¡Aghhh deja de hablar con la boca llena Ron!- exclamo asqueada Ginny quién aun después de pasar toda una vida con él, le reprochaba siempre su vulgar forma de comer.

— ¡Que! ¡Tengo hambre!- afirmó Ron.

— Tú siempre tienes hambre Ronald…. – interrumpió Hermione sonriendo, mientras tomaba asiento junto a Harry y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Hermione Jane Granger! Me debes muchas explicaciones, me has estado evitando las últimas dos semanas- le recriminó una muy enojada Ginny. Se cruzo de brazos, esperando parecer severa y un poco exasperada, pero al mismo tiempo tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir una sonrisa.

Esa pose le pareció muy Molly Weasly a Hermione y sonrió aún más, si se había distanciado un poco de ella pero no intencionalmente, solo los últimos acontecimientos más su entrenamiento la mantenían ocupada.

Fue entonces cuando algo más allá de las puertas específicamente en los muros. Le llamó la atención. Le pareció oír su nombre… se dio la vuelta, aunque sabía que nadie la había llamado en voz alta. Mi nombre había sido susurrado en mi mente.

No tuvo tiempo de procesar su incredulidad y sorpresa pues en ese momento, las lechuzas ingresaron en el gran comedor entregándoles el correo. El diario el profeta anunciaba las nuevas normas aprobadas por el ministerio con toques de queda más severos, normas más estrictas, menos libertad y más represión.

Las noticias incluían el crecimiento acelerado de victimas y el aumento del número de mortífagos. Terminando de leer, inconscientemente dirigió su mirada a la mesa de los slytherins, donde Theo le devolvió la mirada, unos ojos opacos e inaccesibles, pero sospeché que detrás de ellos ocurrían muchas cosas. No hubo necesidad de palabras, ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

El gran comedor quedo en el más absoluto silencio. Todavía conmocionado por lo que había ocurrido.

— Ha comenzado….- susurro Hermione mientras leía atentamente cada párrafo.— Nos reuniremos a medianoche en la sala de menesteres, debemos hablar…. nos vemos chicos….- se despidió, de repente se le había quitado el apetito. Mi atención, alejada por un momento de Harry y Ron, se concentró en él, miraba como hipnotizado un sobre de pergamino largo y estrecho. Había dejado caer las otras cartas al suelo. No era la primera vez que deseaba saber en qué estaba pensando.

Notaba la cabeza tan pesada y frágil como uno de los jarrones de cristal de su madre. _-su madre….Sus dos madres….-_ pensó viendo detenidamente a Harry tan solo un instante antes de salir por las puertas del gran comedor.

Vio a Malfoy hacer lo mismo que ella. Él paso por detrás de mí y desapareció por la puerta. Me miró a los ojos con tanta intensidad que casi llegué a creer que había delimitado un mundo privado para nosotros dos. Extraordinariamente no hubo insultos, ni peleas, no era el momento. Con toda seguridad pensaba en algo, pero mi instinto me decía que probablemente era mejor no saberlo.

Disfrutaba en secreto de la atracción que había entre nosotros, pero el misterio, el peligro y sus mundos tan opuestos se imponían. Había algo en él increíblemente interesante. E increíblemente escalofriante.

Ambos se fueron por caminos opuestos, cada uno metido en sus propias preocupaciones.

 **3.**

Blaise y Theo llegaron exhaustos de su entrenamiento con Draco, quién había estado bastante irritado con la convivencia con una gryffindor muy especial y eso implico varias horas de enfrentamientos y maldiciones. Todos los músculos de sus cuerpos pedían un descanso urgente.

Debían mejorar sus poderes pero sobre todo debían mantener un bajo perfil para actuar desde las sombras, solo movimientos estratégicos que les permitiera terminar la guerra con vida.

Cenaron algo en la cocina y buscaron las mazmorras, después de que llegaran a la pared lisa y gris que les daba la bienvenida, murmuraron la contraseña a la vez, atravesando las puertas hacía la sala común, y, sin mirar a nadie se dirigieron a su cuarto, a penas ingresaron, se tumbaron en la cama.

— Joder Draco nos dejo molidos – afirmó Blaise. Quien sentía que si se movía tan solo un poco sentiría el crujir de sus huesos.

— Es necesario Blaise, seriamos presas fáciles en el nivel en el que estamos- rebatió con paciencia pero no menos agotado Theo.

— Lo sé ¿Qué pasara ahora Theo?

— No lo sé hermano, no lo sé –respondió pasándose frenéticamente una mano por el cabello desordenándolo levemente, todo era una maldita confusión, levantándose de la cama.

Agitando su cabeza y caminando hacia la puerta del baño, en un instante su cuerpo vaciló y cayó con una rodilla en el suelo apretándose fuertemente el brazo en donde tenía la marca. Pero no fue solamente él quién lo sintió sino Blaise y Draco en su torre tuvieron la misma reacción.

Unos minutos después con dificultad Theo se levantó del suelo, respirando agitadamente y con temblores en su cuerpo, a paso lento se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama.

— Parece que el señor tenebroso no está muy contento…- comentó antes que todo se volviera negro.

— Se viene la guerra…- afirmó Blaise antes que una nueva ola de dolor surcara su cuerpo y lo llevara a la inconsciencia.

En la torre de premio anual Draco yacía inconsciente en el piso del baño.

 ** _Ese sábado en la mañana…._**

 _Lucius me soltó y yo me desplomé sobre el piso de la mansión. Mi corazón se rompió en fragmentos imposibles de recomponer. Apoyé la cara en los antebrazos y exhalé un profundo y agónico suspiro. Yo era tan solo un niño al que su padre golpeaba, las lágrimas resbalaban por mi cara. Miré alrededor desesperadamente. Los ojos de mi padre, ardientes de rabia, se clavaron en los míos. Había sangre por todas partes, nunca había visto tanta sangre. Me sentí mareado y aparte la mirada. Estaba tan impactado, que me puse a temblar como una hoja. La pesadilla volvía a engullirme y me arrastraba a una profundidad desconocida para mí…._

Despertó sobresaltado tenía el cuerpo entumecido de frío y, aunque mantenía las mandíbulas apretadas, sus dientes no dejaban de castañear. Se dio cuenta que estaba todavía en el baño, había pasado la noche ahí.

Realizo un gesto de exasperación y se metió a la ducha a tomar un prologando baño de agua caliente. En aquel momento, no sabía que sentir ni qué pensar. Al salir se cambio rápidamente y salió directo al gran comedor. A pesar del agotamiento, caminaba con la espalda recta y con determinación.

El correo matutino para la mesa de slytherin no fue solo la entrega del diario el profeta, una carta muy especial llego sellada para Malfoy. Blaise y Theo en una mirada de mutuo entendimiento supieron exactamente lo que debería contener y las preocupaciones estuvieron a la orden del día, la mayoría perdió el apetito.

Theo dirigió su mirada a Hermione, repasando mentalmente sus planes con actitud calmada, pero se trataba de una calma superficial. En el fondo, estaba cada vez más acojonado ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían ellas aguantar?

Draco no dijo nada por varios minutos, pero los músculos de su cara se pusieron visiblemente tensos. No podía haber mostrado lo que sentía con más claridad.

— Nos reuniremos en el aula abandonada en cuatro horas… fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir del comedor. Tras esa oscura declaración nos fuimos a descansar.

 **4.**

Luna Lovegood caminaba distraídamente, necesitaba aire tras las noticias abrumadoras del desayuno, estando con sus amigos no fue capaz de emitir ninguna palabra y a ella le encantaba el lenguaje; todas las palabras que guardaba en su interior: palabras bonitas, claras, cuidadosamente elegidas, vigorizantes… deseó sacarlas de su mente aquel instante, pero cuando hurgó en su interior, solo encontró un agujero. Las palabras habían caído de su desordenado cerebro.

Minutos después, una figura imprecisa surgió de entre los muros. Al principio, pensé que era producto de mi imaginación, pero, a medida que se acercaba, se fue perfilando el contorno de un hombre. Aquella repentina aparición me aceleró el corazón. Sentí una punzada de pánico.

Me toque el cuello con cuidado y los ojos se me empañaron al sentir el dolor inexplicable surgido repentinamente, sentía que apretaba más fuerte mi cuello hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared. Me asuste tanto, arañaba frenéticamente su mano, pero sus nudillos se hundieron todavía más en la parte banda e inferior de mi mandíbula, lo que me impidió respirar. La periferia de mi visión empezó a ser borrosa. Y los morados que, con toda seguridad, tendría más tarde en la piel, comenzaban a ser más notorios.

Sin lógica ni explicación el ataque y el atacante desaparecieron. Un segundo más tarde un miedo helado corrió por mis venas, pero no tenía fuerzas, iba a desplomarme en cualquier momento.

De repente, alguien me agarró por detrás. Yo me revolví y pataleé mientras intentaba, desesperadamente, liberarme y mantenerme en pie. Al oír la voz grave y tranquilizadora de Theo, la presión que sentía en el pecho cedió. Me apoyé en él y exhalé un gemido de alivio. Yo aproveché aquel momento para cerrar los ojos calmada.

Theo me soltó poco a poco, mientras se aseguraba de que me sostenía por mí misma. Lancé una mirada a los muros. Ni siquiera me moleste en ser discreta. Antes que él pudiera detenerme, Salí corriendo y entré en medio de los muros. Tenía el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

Grande fue mi desilusión cuando no encontré nada, era la experiencia más aterradora que había vivido, tanto que al parecer sólo yo la había notado. Dirigí la mirada hacia Theo quién me había seguido hasta ahí.

Era evidente que no le caía bien. Y yo no lo culpaba. Él apenas había abierto la boca y su expresión cuando ponía alguna, era entre huraña y amenazadora. ¿Qué podía esperar? Si todos la creían loca. Una lunática, y su comportamiento en estos momentos no dista de esa descripción.

El apenas me miró. Yo no sabía si callaba por arrogancia o por precaución. Parecía el tipo de sujeto que sopesaba todas sus palabras y movimientos. Decidí entonces que era por precaución, porque él al igual que ella tenía mucho que esconder.

— Creo que los Nargles me andaban jugando una mala pasada, mi padre me mando un amuleto pero creo que no fue lo suficientemente efectivo- finalizo dándole una sonrisa.

El me miro larga y detenidamente, pero no contesto. Me di cuenta en ese momento que él tenia unos ojos fuertes pero inmensamente tristes. Me pregunté de qué tenía miedo; qué era lo que más lo acojonaba pero, fueran cuales fuesen sus miedos, los mantenía escondidos en lo más hondo de su ser.

Durante unos instantes, una leve sonrisa de aprobación iluminó la mirada de Theo y suavizó su expresión seria e impenetrable. Despertó en él cierta admiración secreta por su manera de coger el toro por los cuernos como dirían los muggles, porque él no era tonto y sea lo que sea que le haya pasado la tenia totalmente aterrada al punto del colapso cuando él la hallo. Tampoco le paso desapercibido los ligeros moretones en su cuello.

— Entonces debería usted tener cuidado con esas criaturas Lovegood, tengo la impresión que le afecta más de lo que está dispuesta a admitir – le dijo con un amago de sonrisa.

— oh si lo tendré, debo ponerme en cacería de nargles, también debería tener cuidado, son criaturitas muy escurridizas.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Luego, después de cerca de cinco minutos de observación mutua. Quería decirle muchas cosas, y, sin embargo, me quedé cortada, incapaz de cerrar la boca. — Bueno debo irme… adiós Theo y gracias- se fue saltando rápidamente por el pasillo.

— Adiós Lovegood

 **5.**

Hermione había resuelto pasar unas horas en la biblioteca antes de la reunión con las chicas, decidida a distraerse, tomo el camino más largo hacia su torre. El atardecer llegaba a hogwarts en todo su esplendor, los pasillos se iluminaban de un cálido naranja, doblando una esquina lo vi, me detuve un momento.

Lo contemplé mientras caminaba y se mordía el pulgar de la mano izquierda. Tenía los hombros encorvados, las piernas rígidas y los músculos de la mandíbula apretados debido a la concentración. Parecía sumamente tenso como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Había magia circulante alrededor.

Al cabo de varios minutos, Malfoy seguía merodeando cerca de la puerta del salón con una expresión turbia y casi tensa en la cara. Debía de estar concentrado pensando en algo, porque, al cabo de varios segundos preguntó: ¿Qué haces acá rata de biblioteca? ¿Tu nuevo hobby ahora es acosarme Granger? – mirándola fijamente dijo: — voy a preguntártelo una sola vez ¿Qué quieres?

Aunque el tono de su voz no fue amable, tampoco fue de desprecio. De hecho, pareció decirlo con naturalidad.

Esbocé una sonrisa paciente sabiendo que eso lo enfurecería. Él quería arrastrarme a una pelea para que me pasara la noche cabreada, pero yo de ningún modo le dejaría ganar esa batalla. Era difícil enfrentarse a alguien tan indiferente como Malfoy. No, indiferente no: perfectamente controlado.

— No te creas el centro del mundo Malfoy ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué buscas en ese salón?- pregunte entrecerrando los ojos, no podía evitarlo sospechaba de él, se que esconde algo.

Malfoy se echó a reír. Era una risa que decía: "pretendo muchas cosas sangre sucia. ¿A cuál de ellas te refieres?"

Le dirigí, mi mejor mirada sarcástica. Algún motivo oculto me obligó a insistir. Entonces fue cuando empecé a darme cuenta de que Malfoy era presa de una agitación muy sospechosa. Temblaba aunque imperceptiblemente al ojo inexperto a ella no la engañaba, seguía conservando su caminar de modo irritantemente seguro.

Se apartó de la entrada y se colocó directamente ante mí, taladrándome con su mirada severa. En aquella pausa mi corazón titubeo, una sensación de lúgubre oscuridad parecía proyectarse como una sombra sobre mí. Desapareció al instante, y su sonrisa no era amistosa. Era una sonrisa que anunciaba problemas, y una promesa. — No tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación, ¡solo apártate de mi camino!

Me aparté bruscamente, por instinto. Dándole un estrecho espacio de salida. Sin embargo, no desistí. Por fuera hacía todo el esfuerzo de parecer imperturbable, aunque sentía que Malfoy podía ver a través de mí — Eres un ingenuo si piensas que podrás deshacerte de mí ¿A que tanto le temes Malfoy? ¿Qué tanto escondes?

Sopesaba cada una de mis palabras, cada uno de mis movimientos. Malfoy se rió, pero no porque le hiciera gracia. — ¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida? ¿Tienes idea del infierno que vivo día con día? No, no tienes idea, estando encerrada en tu propia burbuja... ¡así que déjame en paz! -finaliza dándole la espalda y dejándola completamente sola.

 **6.**

La luna se había escondido, la oscuridad era total y reinaba el más profundo silencio. La vista era fascinante y sobrecogedora: toda aquella inmensidad formada por los árboles, el lago y el cielo. El viento sacudía mi ropa y azotaba las zonas de piel que no había conseguido tapar, pero casi se sentía agradecido por ello: el frió la mantendría despierta. Además, si salían a buscarla, el potente silbido del viento, les impediría oír sus movimientos.

Me volví de golpe, sorprendida. No había oído acercarse a nadie. Y, lo que aún era más extraño, no había percibido su presencia. Se chocó fuertemente contra algo y cayó al suelo con su bolso y sus libros al levantar la mirada vio que no había tropezado contra algo, sino contra alguien que la miraba con sorpresa y algo de culpabilidad.

— Lo lamento no pretendía asustarte, pensé que no había nadie- afirmó Harry al darse cuenta que sin querer había arrollado a una chica, y no una cualquiera sino a Daphne Greengrass. Nuestras miradas se encontraron brevemente y vi que tenía los ojos rojos y húmedos y la nariz hinchada, y que su labio inferior temblaba.

Parpadeo varias veces para sofocar las lágrimas y sorbí por la nariz hasta que me sobrepuse. Me puse de rodillas lentamente. Noté un dolor en el hombro que me bajaba hasta la cadera y realice una mueca.

— Disculpa que poco caballeroso de mi parte, permíteme ayudarte- afirmó Harry inclinándose y ayudándola tanto a levantarse como a levantar sus cosas. Vio como ella simplemente lo miraba intentando descifrar sus intenciones. Yo solo sonreí.

Le devolví la sonrisa lentamente. Si él se apuntaba a aquel juego, yo también. Nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Atractivo, de reacciones rápidas, dispuesto a todo… dispuesto a morir… y nuevamente los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

La ansiedad que había sentido durante las últimas veinticuatro horas me estaban pasando factura: nunca me había sentido tan falta de energía, tan pequeña e impotente frente a las circunstancias.

No le respondí. No quería que pensara que me estaba ablandando. No me derrumbaría ante él.

Se frotó la barbilla, un gesto maquinal al que me había acostumbrado a los pocos días de haberlo visto.— No sé qué es lo que te tiene en ese estado pero quiero que sepas que nunca se está solo, siempre hay alguien a tu lado apoyándote aunque no lo veas.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, sobresaltado por su sonrisa extrañamente atractiva. La tristeza y la añoranza me invadieron interiormente.

— Tal vez en tu mundo Potter y bajo otras circunstancias tus palabras tendrían sentido, pero la realidad es que no puedes confiar en una serpiente aunque estén muertas siempre muerden… su veneno siempre es mortal. – afirmó.

Harry la miraba, Repasaba sus palabras exactas, el tono de su voz y su lenguaje corporal. La forma en que lo dijo dejó claro que ella no pensaba decir nada más sobre aquella cuestión. Y el asintió, no era el más indicado para meterse en la vida de nadie. El conocía mejor que nadie, el sentimiento de saberse solo en el mundo. La miro con curiosidad, detallando por primera vez aquellos ojos azules vacíos y tristes.

Sentí el acostumbrado revuelo en el estómago, y como de costumbre no podía saber si era bueno o malo. Pero fuera lo que fuera tenía prohibido sentirlo. No quería saber qué sentía realmente por él. No quería admitir que aquello me superaba.

Con la mano apoyada en el pomo de la puerta, había comentado Harry como por casualidad, aunque intencionadamente. – Entonces como yo no soy una serpiente… Tal vez con el tiempo puedas confiar en mí…

Yo me quedé mirándolo boquiabierta hasta que se alejo de la torre. Mientras el corazón me daba un vuelco al mirar sus profundos ojos verdes a través de las gafas.

CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 6

**hola gente linda siguen ahí!**

 **tarde pero como recompensa les traigo un capitulo grande**

 **Agradecimientos a Salesia y MariMalfoy1 por su continuo apoyo ustedes son mi inspiración espero les guste el capitulo**

 **ACLARACIONES los personajes y lugares acá mostrados pertenecen a J.K Rowling la historia sin embargo es escrita por diversión, gracias!**

 **sin más a leer!**

 **ENTRE EL DESTINO LA RAZÓN Y EL CORAZÓN**

 **BY SANDY HYUGA**

 **CAPITULO 5: DE REUNIONES, ACCIDENTES Y VISIONES**

 **1.**

Hermione después de su encuentro desafortunado de nuevo con Malfoy subió a su cuarto para ponerse algo cómodo. Dadas las recientes noticias sus ganas de ir a clase terminaron mucho antes de empezarlas en ese día. Entró a su habitación y dio tres pasos antes de pararse en seco. Los muebles estaban rotos, las prendas en el piso; revueltas y rotas, la cama deshecha. Las puertas del armario, abiertas, colgando torcidas de las bisagras. Había libros y marcos desparramados por todas partes. En conclusión un total desastre.

El sonido de una ventana rompiéndose termino abruptamente mi improvisado escrutinio hacia los daños, con la varita en mano me acerque , cuando de nuevo la voz susurrando mi nombre me llego fuerte y clara... intente localizarla y lo hice. Cerca por detrás de mi cama una criatura de aproximadamente un metro y medio de altura luchaba una guerra a muerte con las cortinas; En un segundo, una llamarada de fuego salió de su hocico, destrozando todo a su paso.

Contemplé, aturdida, como las llamas se deslizaban por el suelo y numerosas chispas caían del techo. Los chasquidos y chisporroteos del fuego se convirtieron en un potente rugido. El calor salía por la puerta y las ventanas mientras yo tenía la cara bañada en sudor y cubierta de hollín, tosiendo atragantada con el humo, pronuncie un hechizo el cual dejo todo organizado de nuevo.

Miré con curiosidad la criatura, la había visto antes exactamente dos o tres semanas, cuando era un bebe recién salido de su huevo, era increíble lo mucho que había crecido, se veía imponente, de un negro intenso que contrastaba con el brillo misterioso e intenso de sus ojos. Nuevamente la voz pronunciando mi nombre, me hizo darme cuenta que era ella todo el tiempo la que me llamaba. Inconscientemente suspire aliviada, había llegado a pensar en opciones realmente peligrosas para aquellos eventos.

— Eres tu ¿De verdad puedes hablarme? ¿Cómo es posible que hayas crecido tanto tan rápido? —. pregunté mientras me acercaba cautelosamente, no olvidaba que seguía siendo como dijo Hagrid una criatura indomable y peligrosa. Me daba curiosidad de tocar su piel y comprobar por sí misma si era igual a la de un dragón común, aunque su aspecto fuera tan diferente a uno.

La criatura se inclino acercándose a examinarme primero dio dos vueltas a su alrededor y volando un poco quedó a mi altura. Me estudió de un modo que me hizo sentir trasparente; viniendo de una criatura era mucho decir. De nuevo escuche la voz en mi cabeza. — _Si fui yo...tienes la capacidad de entenderme desde el momento que nací... estamos unidas ahora... Somos una sola, tu sangre, tu magia y la mía... y a través de ella, hablo en tu mente._

Me sentí muy feliz al escucharla, era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, agradecí al universo por la bendición de haber nacido con magia.

— Es increíble... ¿Pero qué haces acá? ¿Cómo lograste entrar sin ser vista?- Palideció de pronto al pensar que Malfoy pudiera entrar en aquel momento y darse cuenta de su presencia.

— E _s mi deber permanecer cerca de ti... tener este primer acercamiento es una forma de terminar nuestro vinculo aunque por ahora solo nos veremos poco tiempo aun no soy una adulta y es un riesgo si nos atacan.-_ _afirmó_ — _Escucha Hermione debes estar tranquila, tienes que abrir tu mente y dejar que el vínculo finalice; así podrás combinar nuestras fuerzas para lo que vendrá…_

Si bien término de decirlo, algo le pasaba a mi cuerpo. Me dolía cada musculo, cada hueso, cada célula. Un sonido agudo ingreso a mi cerebro haciendo que mis piernas fallaran y cubriera con mis brazos la cabeza que en ese momento sentía que iba a explotar. Sentí mi magia cubriéndome cálidamente y súbitamente un recarga de energía, luces de colores explotaron en mis retinas, escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de la criatura afirmando que dejara el poder correr pero me era imposible no sentir nada más que dolor.

El sonido comenzó a desvanecerse, disminuyendo poco a poco. Me preguntaba si lo oiría detenerse por completo. De repente sentí miedo de ese instante, insegura de lo que vendría después. Las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Una ola cálida la cubrió y sin saber cómo, ella supo con certeza que la criatura estaba haciendo algo para calmar su dolor. Tal vez fueron minutos o tal vez horas pero cuando el dolor se fue pude por fin pensar nuevamente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Mi voz sonó cortada, intentando preguntar con evidente intriga.

— _Sera mejor que no te fuerces… acabas de terminar el ritual de vinculación, Pasaran algunos minutos antes que te sientas con energía nuevamente; ahora escúchame con atención,_ _permanecer juntas puede ser un arma de doble filo ahora pues si tu mueres, yo moriría junto a ti y viceversa, no debes decirle a nadie sobre esto, son tiempos difíciles,_ _tiempos de guerra, mi nacimiento no fue una casualidad, era tu destino, esto tan solo es el principio, tu magia me despertó pero tu sangre no ha despertado aún..._

— Tiene mucho sentido, lo que dijo Hagrid es verdad en cierta medida—Me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento y solté el aire. Mi mente aún no procesaba toda la información. Pronuncié las palabras despacio, saboreándolas, y, al pensar me embargaban distintas emociones, sorpresa, felicidad, angustia... miedo encabezaban la lista. Sentía que debía concentrarse había algo importante, algo que estaba olvidando que era sumamente importante ¿pero qué?

 _S_ entí entonces su presencia cerca de mí y así ya no estaba sola, ahora tenía una guardiana, una amiga para toda la vida... me acerque y la abrace mientras ella solamente se quedo quieta. —Entonces ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Cómo sabré donde buscarte?

— _Usa tu magia, entrena y pronunciando mi nombre llegare a donde estés... Sin embargo, si por alguna razón te encuentras en peligro mortal, yo misma te buscaré._

— _¿_ Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó se encontraba ya serena y se mostró sumamente respetuosa, ya estaba superando el dolor y el pánico que sintió con el ritual de hace unos instantes.

— _Puedes nombrarme como quieras... dime entonces con cual nombre me bautizaras, apenas estoy volviendo al mundo, mis antepasados caminaron por estas tierras con diversos nombres, debo recordarte que no puedes mencionarle a nadie mi nombre, ni tu conexión conmigo._

— Daira... significa sabiduría, es de mis nombres favoritos... — Dije sin pensarlo demasiado, sonriendo alegremente.

— _Entonces Daira será_

— _Daira_ _¿_ _cómo es posible que hayas despertado por mi magia? recuerdo que no fui yo quien estaba abriendo el huevo, ese mortífago ya había hecho una especie de ritual en ti_ — _Tenía esa duda ¿Cómo algo tan extraordinario podía pasarle a alguien tan simple como ella?_

— _La magia reconoce la magia niña Hermione con el tiempo te darás cuenta que todo tiene una razón de ser… el destino ya está escrito._

Después de eso, así como llego se marcho, sin darme la oportunidad de preguntarle algo más, ahora tenía la certeza que la volvería a ver cuántas veces quisiera; en medio de toda esta angustia fue un inmenso alivio tenerla con ella en su vida, con una gran sonrisa salió de la habitación dispuesta a enfrentar el día.

 **2.**

El pasadizo estaba iluminado con luces fluorescentes que parpadeaban. Sus zapatos resonaban en el pasillo desierto, pero en lugar de prestar atención al taconeo prefirió concentrarse en las sombras que proyectaba la luna plateada. Vio que el rastrillo de la puerta se levantaba, abriendo lo justo para que pasaran dos hombres cubiertos con una gran capa gruesa negra de aspecto cansado.

— ¿Te han seguido? — le preguntaron.

— No.

— Ella tiene problemas…

El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

— No entiendo… No esperaba tu visita sino hasta después de navidad…. — Se interrumpió al ver la mirada amenazadora del otro.

Los dos hombres se miraron, hasta que al final uno asintió con la cabeza sin demasiada convicción. — Solo tenía algo que comentar antes de reintegrarme a la misión.

— ¿y eso es?

— El despertar de una quimera, tengo mis fuentes y sé que el señor tenebroso anda bastante molesto puesto que él quería ser el dueño de tan preciada criatura… — Al decirlo se puso a la defensiva inconscientemente, con los ojos duros.

— Es interesante no ha habido un nacimiento de tan maravillosas criaturas en décadas ¿Sabemos quién se convirtió en el guardián de la criatura?

— No todavía… — hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Observo como su rostro se mostraba impasible, pero me pareció ver señales de emoción bajo su máscara de entereza, lo vio levantarse e ir junto a la ventana, se quedó allí de pie un momento, tentado de formularles un montón de preguntas, aunque sabía que no todas tendrían respuesta. —Encuéntrenlo debemos asegurarnos de hallarlo antes que el señor tenebroso… quién sea el guardián de la quimera se convierte en el guardián del libro… será el fin de nuestro mundo si ese libro cae en manos equivocadas.

— Entendido

 **3.**

Aquel día ningún estudiante asistió a clase, la mayoría se encontraban inmersos en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. Un grupo de niños jugaban fuera bajo el sol del medio día, otros pocos miraban fijamente al cielo o al suelo y otros tantos a sus propias manos.

Los alumnos mayores se sumieron en un terrible silencio, en la oscuridad como si el mundo los hubiera engullido de un bocado. Pasó a paso, como una niña pequeña. Todavía le costaba imaginarse abriendo la puerta principal para salir al enorme mundo que aguardaba fuera. Era demasiado pero justamente necesario. Antes la mayoría de los días estaba triste, más triste de lo que nadie debería estar y solo quería acurrucarse y llorar para siempre.

Corrió escaleras arriba para coger una herramienta que creía necesaria y enseguida bajo de nuevo, pensando que si daba este paso ya no había vuelta atrás. Sé derrumbó en una silla. El recuerdo penetró en ella más profundamente que cualquier cruciatus, imágenes sin ningún sentido pasaban, una tras otra. Se contuvo, recuperó el aliento, el único dolor que sentía era el calor de la pena en el fondo de sus ojos. Se dirigió entonces a buscar a Ginny y Hermione **.**

¿Quién iba a querer a un desastre como yo? ¿Quién podría pensar que tengo mucho más para dar y varios secretos que debo guardar? ¿A alguien le parece peligrosa una lunática? Efectivamente ese fue el mejor camuflaje, pero los tiempos cambian y sus visiones también, la vida corre, el destino juega y es su deber intervenir en el juego y velar porque su futuro sea el que siempre soñó para las personas que ama.

No quería que nadie más sufriera el mismo infierno que ella veía todas las noches en sus sueños. Le dolían los ojos por la falta de sueño de la noche anterior, la había pasado inquieta y nerviosa después de tan desagradable encuentro con aquella entidad.

Mi pie tropezó con algo o más bien alguien, trastabillé y caí al suelo. La torpeza es pan de cada día en mí. Escuché reír, no con brusquedad pero sí con cierta lascivia. Sus ojos azules profundos estaban enfocados totalmente en mí. Su sonrisa era pura astucia…aunque más tierna. Algo empezó a revolotear detrás de mi ombligo y descendió en espiral. Nuestras caras estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Doble una rodilla para intentar levantarme y accidentalmente, quedé en medio de sus piernas. Una intensa descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo.

— Ten más cuidado Lovegood o comenzare a pensar que te gusta estar en mis brazos— afirmó Theo mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba a ver el gran sonrojo de la chica.

— Claro…yo esto… ¡Me voy! — salió corriendo sin darle tiempo a aquel chico de despedirse, dispuesta a olvidar aquel penoso accidente y volver a la normalidad ¡claro lo más normal que se pueda siendo una lunática!

Quince minutos después llegue a la puerta de la sala de menesteres donde se que Hermione y Ginny estarían entrenando. Me quedé mirando fijamente, boquiabierta. Si tenía alguna esperanza de estar a la altura de Hermione, tendría que sobre esforzarme si quería ser de ayuda y no un estorbo para ella.

Ginny se encontraba en el suelo, respirando agitadamente con la ropa deshecha mientras se ocultaba de una muy letal Hermione. El salón estaba adecuado como el escenario perfecto de una batalla de guerra. Hechizo tras hechizo, no hay espacio para fallar, cuando aquel ultimo impacto mando a volar a Ginny unos cuantos metros Hermione dio por finalizado aquel entrenamiento.

De pronto tomé conciencia, sobresaltada. ¿De verdad iba a negar lo ocurrido? Sabía lo que había visto. No era mi imaginación si no un hecho futuro. Aunque hay hechos que es mejor dejarlos ser… sin embargo, no quería ser una simple espectadora, ella también iba a ser parte importante de esta historia.

— Chicas… será mejor que descansen un poco, necesito pedirles algo…

 **4.**

De vuelta a la torre de gryffindor Harry decidió esperar a su mejor amigo desde la comodidad de la sala común. Se dejó caer sobre una silla, los hombros relajados en su justa medida y después bostezo involuntariamente, antes que se quedara dormido una visión tuvo forma.

 _Al principio sintió frió, todo se encontraba inmerso en la más profunda oscuridad. El viento volvió a soplar; la oscuridad comenzaba a tomar forma hasta encontrarse en un pueblo que él no conocía. La realidad se volvió perceptible. Se encontraba junto a dos mortífagos, quienes discutían por el mal clima justo en la entrada a un callejón._

 _El tiempo se había vuelto frió y lluvioso, el callejón estaba oscuro y revuelto, con cubos de basura, cajas de cartón y algo que podía ser un perro muerto. Caminaban rápidamente intentando no respirar aquel putrefacto ambiente. Saliendo de ahí dio un brinco y ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando un tercer mortífago que reconoció como Bellatrix apareció de la nada, los mortífagos dejaron a un lado las discusiones vanas que tenían y la siguieron, todas las cosas de aquel pueblo tenían las ventanas oscuras. Con enrejados de hierro. Las aceras eran caminos desolados que se adentraban en la niebla._

 _Al doblar la esquina, Bellatrix hizo una señal, quien de inmediato se adentro a una de las casas. En aquel momento, el lugar estaba velado por una niebla tenebrosa que recordaba a espíritus prófugos y errantes. Se puede decir que esa es la descripción más acertada para un mortífago._

 _Ingresé junto con ellos, en las penumbras. Mis ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la tenue luz de la farola que entraba por encima de la puerta. Cruzó la cocina y entró en el estudio. Un hombre intentaba huir con su esposa y su hija cerca a la biblioteca a través de un pasadizo. La punta de la varita de Bellatrix le presionó la nuca al hombre que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. No lo reconoció._

— _Es muy pronto para que las ratas dejen el nido._ — _musitó la voz de Bellatrix._

— _¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?_ — _preguntó el hombre una furia inmensa y tensa se asomaba en sus ojos, pero el temblor de su voz traicionaba la bravura de su comentario. Bellatrix no pudo hacer más que reír._

— _Tu sabes que es lo busca el señor tenebroso, tienes información valiosa- afirmó ella con voz elegantemente espeluznante._

 _La mujer ahogaba sus sollozos, se encontraba en bata de dormir, corrió instintivamente cruzando la sala sin fijarse, el corazón se le salía del pecho, temblaba sin parar mientras era rodeada por los otros dos mortífagos quienes la tiraron al piso y le agarraron del cabello._ — _¡Crucio!_ — _gritó uno de ellos. Aquella mujer se retorcía del dolor tratando de enfocar su vista hacia donde se encontraba su esposo e hija._

— _No tengo información, ¡no sé de lo que están hablando! - gritó colocándose frente a su hija en un vano intento por protegerla._

— _¡Avada Kedabra!- los sollozos cesaron, ahora la niña yacía muerta tirada a los pies de aquel hombre. Con suavidad se paseo por encima del cuerpo, pateándolo con una mueca de asco en su rostro._

 _Un grito desgarrador rompió el ambiente proveniente de la mujer que tenían apresada los mortífagos. A Bellatrix eso le pareció tan divertido que todos sus dientes asomaron en otra sonrisa._ — _¡Acaben con ella!- ordenó._

 _El hombre cayó de rodillas junto a ella mientras lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Su dolor era palpable. Sentí en carne propia su angustia, su dolor y su miedo. Tuve que desviar por un segundo la mirada de aquella escena. Solté un gemido de frustración y rabia. Me clavé las uñas en las palmas de las manos para concentrarme en ese dolor y no en la sensación de impotencia. Y así, me quedé, aturdido y al borde de las lágrimas, antes de que algo atrajera mi atención hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo. Era aquel hombre que en un intento desesperado intento llegar a la mesa y alcanzar su varita, un arma... lo que fuera._

 _Tras unos segundos Bellatrix realizo una señal, uno de los mortífagos se acerco a aquel hombre de quién desconocía su nombre._

 _Lo cogió del brazo levantándolo de un tirón y lo llevo a rastras por el pasillo. Dándole una patada a una puerta abierta, lo lanzo dentro, y el cayó con las palmas sobre el suelo. Luego cerraron la puerta violentamente. Tuve que correr para que no me dejaran por fuera. No me gustaba lo que veía a simple vista, así que dudaba que su final sea mejor pero sabía con certeza que lo que pasara sería importante._

 _Fue Bellatrix quien volvió a acercarse a él._ — _Alexander conozco el miedo. Estás ahogándote en él. Pronto te estarás ahogando en el dolor._ — _bajo la cara para poner la boca cerca del oído de Alexander._ — _¿Dónde escondió Marisa el libro? ¿¡Quién lo tiene!?_

 _El pánico le cortó la respiración en el pecho. Ahora no podía ponerse a recordar, por Dios, no podía perder el control, se dijo, no podía dejar que su cerebro lo traicionara. Olió algo crudo, metálico, le era familiar. Era el olor de la sangre. Su sangre que comenzaba a surgir con las heridas abiertas en su piel._ — _Marisa nunca tuvo en su poder el libro, nadie conoce su existencia física, solo la sangre ancestral del elegido, su guardián puede saber su ubicación y obtener su poder, ha permanecido oculto por siglos es más un mito… una leyenda._ — _Calmó el ritmo de su respiración. La quemazón del pánico le recorrió los huesos. La furia surcaba las facciones de aquella cruel mujer, sus peones siguiendo sus ordenes cuales perros falderos. Se rebelo contra la idea de dejarse doblegar de esa manera y agradeció el agudo dolor que sentía, porque significaba que estaba despierto y vivo._

— _Dime entonces ¿Quién es el guardián?_

 _El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido. El dolor le invadió los brazos, las manos. Sintió la sangre en el pelo y la piel, que se secaba al instante debido al excesivo calor. Uno de ellos se inclinaba más hacia mí y apoyo las manos en las rodillas, su cara estaba a la misma altura que la mía y percibí, en sus ojos, que su mente trabajaba con rapidez. Si el elegía la respuesta equivocada, estaba muerto._ — _Nadie lo sabe... puede ser cualquiera su sangre ancestral no ha despertado aún..._

— _¡Crucio!_ — _Bellatrix no soportaba ya aquellas respuestas tan evasivas._

 _Yo en aquel momento me sentía impotente ver a aquel hombre siendo torturado de esa manera y yo como mero espectador de un hecho ¿pasado o futuro? Vi como él miró a Bellatrix con odio, aunque seguía conservando el pánico detrás de su mirada, por un instante su mirada se torno blanca, así como nuestra antigua maestra de adivinación._

— _Una vez el guardián despierte su sangre y su poder se unirá a su opuesto, su sangre y su magia ancestral traerá...el equilibro; así como en el ying y el yang, blanco y negro, el bien y el mal, será su legado, será su destino, pelear o morir... el momento cumbre se acerca._

Cuando despertó tuvo que respirar profundamente y llevarse la mano al pecho; su corazón latía desbocado. Cayó precipitadamente de la silla, un sudor frió recorría su frente. Retorció la boca como si luchara por controlar su propio cuerpo, arqueó la espalda violentamente. Se debatía entre el dolor y el desconcierto, podía ver imágenes de los mortífagos… y el dolor, la angustia, el miedo… no… no era sus miedos… de pronto se dio cuenta de que no era a él a quien le estaban ocurriendo todas estas cosas.

Las imágenes invadían su mente como un revoltijo de fotografías esparcidos en una mesa, y él era incapaz de ordenarlas. Las últimas palabras tenían la sensación que eran demasiado importantes pero no tenía la capacidad para comprenderlas ahora.

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Por merlín que tienes! — gritó Hermione que en ese momento ingresaba a la torre solo un momento para decirles a los chicos algo importante después de su entrenamiento y reunión con luna, sin embargo lo que vio le paralizó el corazón. Su mejor amigo… su hermano, yacía en el piso contorsionándose de forma extraña, con la mirada perdida llena de terror, fueron los minutos más angustiantes de aquel día.

Cuando por fin se calmó se refugió en los brazos de su mejor amiga, ahí sentía la paz y tranquilidad que su alma anhelaba, en medio de frases cortadas le conté sobre esa visión, ella como siempre estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo y encontré cierto consuelo en ello. Me acompaño hasta mi cuarto donde me dejé caer en una esquina de la cama mirando el vació. No habían palabras para describir mis sentimientos en ese instante y como comunicándonos telepáticamente decidimos que ese evento lo analizaríamos detenidamente más adelante. No me di cuenta cuando salió y agradecí su silencio, lo mejor era descansar.

 **5.**

Theodore Nott es un misántropo ya de profesión, la mayor parte del tiempo permanece en las sombras, analizando todo a su alrededor, muchas veces su aura es tan intensa que aleja a todas las personas. Mirando los etéreos dígitos del reloj, se dio cuenta que llegaría tarde a la reunión con Draco y Blaise. Cogiendo el abrigo, salió de su cuarto rumbo a la habitación secreta.

El aire comenzó a espesarse mientras caminaba, supo con certeza que olía a tormenta, el mejor camuflaje para que nadie notara sus ausencias. Ocultarse tras las sombras, pasar desapercibidos se convirtió en un modo de vida. A Lo lejos vio pasar corriendo una melena rubia, no pudo evitar encontrarse intrigado ante tal repentina muestra de afán y concentración. Se desvió tan solo un poco, observándola y detallándola.

Y aunque sus ojos azules inocentes y aparente fragilidad, él sabía que escondían secretos. Había visto más allá de ellos. Sabía que, debajo de la superficie, había fuerza, decisión y astucia, y eso le atraía. Tenía curiosidad por descubrir porque ella llevaba la máscara de locura cuando bien ella estaba más cuerda que muchos.

No pudo evitar reírse cuando con su torpeza volvió a caer en mis brazos… ¡Merlín bendito! Era pequeña y delicada, sonrió con malicia cuando en sus torpes intentos por zafarse de él termino empeorando la situación. Lancé una frase y comprobé divertido como enrojecía y salía corriendo sin darme más oportunidad de hablar… fuera como fuera, este fue un pequeño momento de paz y felicidad antes de la tormenta. Sin duda lo único divertido del día.

Cuando traspase la estatua de piedra cerca al pasillo del tercer piso. Me encaminé a la izquierda, hacia un pasadizo oculto y casi tropiezo con Blaise quién se acercaba en la dirección opuesta.

Minutos después llego Draco quién al momento de sentarse se aflojo la corbata para aliviar la opresión que sentía y que parecía tensarle la piel. Tomo un segundo trago de whiskey de fuego. Le costó tragar; era como si el líquido quisiera salir otra vez de su cuerpo. Me dio la impresión de que estaba haciendo tiempo mientras pensaba una respuesta.

— El señor oscuro mandó un mensaje… quiere que investigue y le entregue el libro antes de navidad…

Theo se escondió tras la taza de té, de la que pegó un gran sorbo. Calmó la respiración poniendo la boca contra el borde de la taza. Levantó de nuevo la vista fijándola en Draco. — La investigación está muy atrasada no hay indicios de quién es su heredero, ni mucho menos ha despertado el guardián del libro, aun si lo llegásemos a encontrar no podemos entregarlo, significaría una vida de esclavitud para nosotros.

— ¿Qué sugieres entonces?- preguntó Blaise

Luego en un tono de voz neutro pero a la vez devastador Draco dijo — Sugiero seguir en la búsqueda y llegado el momento entregar pistas falsas, si ese guardián llegase a aparecer será mejor que lo tengamos oculto del señor tenebroso y de nuestro lado, pensaremos en las consecuencias en ese momento.

Con eso dieron finalizada la reunión y cada uno se fue por distinto lugar.

 **6.**

Ginny Weasley era una mujer decidida y valiente de armas tomar pero tenía una gran debilidad su amor por Harry; suspiró y se sentó en cuclillas. No tenía la menor idea de lo que tenía que hacer, deseaba hablar primero con él pero fue imposible encontrarlo y su disgusto se convirtió en miedo y dolor.

Se dio cuenta que su historia no era un cuento de hadas y que este no era un tiempo para el amor, el castillo confirmaba su teoría teniendo ese ambiente de silencio y expectación; todos angustiados por sus amigos y familiares, por lo que sucederá mañana. Aterrorizados por el negro futuro, los profundos sollozos contra los cuales llevaba tanto tiempo luchando la embargaron al fin.

Y eso nos deja en el punto central Harry, es consciente que entre más cerca está el inicio de la guerra, más en peligro se encuentra él y más lejos de ella se encontrara, porque ella lo sabe, el es un héroe pero también es humano, uno que sabe con certeza que cada día que pasa está más lejos de su corazón.

Mi decisión de mantener una actitud positiva se estaba desmoronando. Me resultaría mucho más fácil fingir que era feliz si no tuviera que malgastar mi energía convenciendo a todo el mundo de que todo iba genial. Por eso le haría más fáciles las cosas a él porque lo amaba, pero a veces la mayor prueba de amor es dejarlo ir... que busque su camino y su destino en otro lugar, con otra persona aunque en el proceso dejes una parte de tu alma con él.

Caminando por el castillo lo encontró ese día no había asistido a clases, pudo imaginar lo que pasaba por su mente al verle su mirada, las sombras oscurecían su cuencas de sus ojos y no pude decidir si reflejaban fatiga o preocupación.

Estaba con un pie dentro y otro fuera de la estrecha habitación, antes que mi sentido común me ordenara salir de allí, entré.

— Harry es necesario que hablemos ahora...

Cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta de mi habitación me derrumbé contra ella. Las lágrimas me quemaban, pero no derramé ni una. Estaba demasiado llena de frustración y demasiado dolor para sentir nada más, pero sospechaba, y por eso tenía un sollozo atrapado en la garganta, que al cabo de cinco minutos, cuando me diese cuenta cabal de las consecuencias de lo que había hecho, se me rompería el corazón.

 **7**.

Hermione entró en el gran comedor aquella tarde como si nada hubiese sucedido en el día. Miró de reojo a la mesa de los Slytherin y vio a Draco, almorzando tranquilamente con sus amigos e ignorante de su presencia. Almorzó tranquilamente rodeada de Luna, la notaba más distraída de lo normal.

Le sorprendió enormemente su pedido, pensaba contarle a ella lo que había ocurrido con Daira. Pronto. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para aclarar los detalles. El problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo, no solo estaba el hecho de que tenía una quimera deambulando cerca de Hogwarts, sino estaban esas visiones de Harry y las de ella. ¡Nada tenía sentido! y era lo que más le molestaba, una pieza faltante en este rompecabezas le hacía falta. Los pocos detalles eran inconsistentes. Saludé con la mano de manera indiferente a Ron y me lleve el cubierto a los labios. Analizaría todo ello más tarde. Tenía clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras con el nuevo profesor.

Saliendo del gran comedor Crabbe la tiró al piso cayendo justamente a los pies de Malfoy.

— Vaya sabelotodo es bueno ver que sabes exactamente el lugar que te corresponde, justo a mis pies… — afirmó Draco, Sacando del bolsillo su varita y le apuntó a ella que lo miraba desde abajo, pero no suplicante ni con miedo, sus ojos color ámbar le observaban desafiándolo, con tanta arrogancia que sólo había visto igual cantidad en un solo lugar: en un espejo viendo su propio reflejo.

Le hervía la sangre en las venas alentada sobre todo por las carcajadas de los Slytherins, tras su comentario, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de estrangular a alguien como en ese momento. ¡Y vaya que con él sí que ha tenido momentos! Hermione sintió primero una conmoción. Luego me indignó su crueldad. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta de la rabia.

Mis latidos se volvieron más rápidos e irregulares, y me ordené tranquilizarme. No iba a entrar en su juego. No con Malfoy. A menos que hubiese perdido el juicio. – Vaya Malfoy, así que la única manera de tener la atención de una mujer es molestándola, no te parece que es demasiado infantil, aunque viniendo de ti, realmente no me sorprende.— afirmé levantándome rápidamente y desviando hacia el camino largo hacia la clase.

La clase pasó sin mayores contratiempos pero ni Harry ni Ginny aparecieron, fueron muy pocos quienes estuvieron presentes, ella sin embargo ya había perdido demasiadas clases en el día y a esa no quería faltar, tenía que seguir entrenándose aunque los hechizos que dieran ella ya los manejara, más le valía perfeccionarlos.

Se dirigía a su torre de premio anual finalizando la tarde aun procesando los últimos acontecimientos, aquella visión de Harry la ponía aun más alerta puesto que era extraño y ahora sabía que tal vez era un ¿libro? y un guardián lo que buscaban, ¿Guardián de qué? no era ninguna pista habían cientos de posibilidades. Sin embargo, al igual que Harry las últimas palabras tenían un eco en ella... no podría definir nunca aquella familiaridad.

Intente encontrarle un sentido, pero no podía pensar con claridad. Lo que había escuchado resonaba en mis oídos con un sonido atropellado, como si recordara un mal sueño más que una conversación real.

El viento había pasado de frió a helado, pero esa no era la razón de que me sintiera cada vez más turbada. Los primeros cinco minutos pasaron volando, los siguientes diez minutos donde caminaba mucho más rápido se estiraron hasta volverse veinte. Yo intentaba ignorar la sensación espeluznante que algo horrible te esta rondando. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear. Un escalofrió me recorrió la nuca y sentí un hormigueo en los brazos. Mi sexto sentido pasó a un estado de alerta máxima. Miraba con mis ojos en todas las direcciones las penumbras que circundaban el pasillo. Estaba sola y no era muy reconfortante inconscientemente volví a acelerar el paso hasta casi correr para llegar pronto a la torre pero no fue suficiente. Las luces se apagaron completamente.

Palpando las paredes con las manos giré a la derecha en la primera intersección y corrí por un pasillo perpendicular, obligada a seguir las paredes para guiarme mis manos golpeaban contra los bordes lastimándome. Giré otra vez a la derecha, corriendo tan rápido como podía.

Sin esperarlo, ni notarlo fui empujada fuertemente hacia una pared, el golpe me dejo aturdida unos cuantos segundos hasta que pude enfocar de nuevo la vista, un espectro difuso se presento ante mis ojos. Me mordía la lengua mientras el dolor en los brazos se hacía más intenso. Se estaban desprendiendo. Me escabullí con dificultad, pero a cada momento me sentía más aterrada. La cabeza me daba vueltas, gotas de sangre escurrían en mi frente y podía sentir el pulso en las sienes. Ya había sentido antes ese pánico… me faltaba el aire. Tenía que ser lista. Mi mejor recurso era mi mente, tenía que tomarme unos segundos para analizar la situación y salir lo más ilesa posible. Esto no era un simulacro si no una situación aterradoramente real.

Corrí unos cuantos metros más, mirando un par de veces para saber si el espectro la estaba siguiendo. No había rastro de él, aunque no tardaría mucho en alcanzarlo si se decidía a hacerlo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y ahí se encontraba el espectro, de la impresión caí hacía atrás, gritando, intente lanzarle algunos hechizos pero en la carrera había perdido la varita. Me abofetee mentalmente por mi descuido. Una voz firmé y gruesa rompió el silencio del lugar.

— ¡Expecto patronum! — vio un hermoso dragón que con un fuego cálido embistió a aquel espectro, era realmente impresionante, sin duda el mejor que ha visto, sin embargo no era un dementor por eso no pensó usar ese hechizo.

Dirigió su vista al dueño de aquel esplendido patronum y su sorpresa fue aún mayor, nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, no sabía que pensar, jamás se le ocurrió que el supiera ese tipo de hechizos, de hecho jamás pensó que él la salvaría alguna vez. ¡Tenía tantos recuerdos desagradables íntimamente vinculados a Malfoy! la había humillado tantas veces que era imposible determinar una cantidad exacta. Rebuscando en mi maraña de pensamientos, intenté descubrir que sentía y que debía decir.

— ¡Granger! ¡Maldita rata de biblioteca, deja de verme como si jamás me hubieras visto y muévete! — ordenó exasperado. Su expresión se volvió impasible. La boca torcida y el modo en el que la miraba sin verle, como si escudriñara a través de una neblina, eran síntomas inequívocos de que tenía un mal día al igual que ella.

Como saliendo de un sueño, se levantó inmediatamente y se situó atrás de él. Tan solo en ese momento se pudo tomar unos segundos para detallarlo, su ajustada camiseta revelaba un torso bien formado, su cabello rubio y enmarañado, caía sobre su frente, siguió con la mirada el recorrido de unas gotas de sudor que se perdían en su cuello, le causo una extrema curiosidad para el siempre impecable Malfoy.

Draco comenzó a recitar un hechizo que se le hizo desconocido y el espectro fue encerrado en un cubo mediano. Sin más el comenzó a caminar ignorándome deliberadamente.

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy espera!

— ¡¿Qué?!- el definitivamente no tenia paciencia para soportar nada ahora, solo quería olvidar, desaparecer si tenía suerte. ¡Y todavía tenía que hacer la estúpida ronda de castigo!

— ¡¿Qué era eso?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! — tenía que conseguir respuestas. No tenía más remedio pues fue ella quién estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado. ¿O tal vez no?

Por un instante la cara de Draco demostró sorpresa luego me gané una de sus medias sonrisas. Últimamente me ganaba un montón de ellas. Esta vez no conseguí saber que había dicho para merecerla. Esperé a que me contestara, pero él simplemente siguió mirándome de aquella forma misteriosa e intrigante.

— Déjame ver algo... he encontrado algo que la sabelotodo ignora...mmmmm... voy a ser realmente benevolente contigo Granger... eso que viste es una invocación oscura, en palabras sencillas un demonio del inframundo y antes de que protestes y me interrumpas, no, no es común que ande deambulando por este plano y no no fui yo quién lo invoco. — finalizo la explicación Draco, sin esperar respuesta siguió caminando.

— ¡Malfoy! ¿Por qué me ayudaste? — El se detuvo pero no volteo a verme aunque sabía que me prestaba atención. — te lo dije y te lo repito ¡Déjame en paz! fue mi buena acción del día... o tal vez porque si veían tu cadáver cerca a la torre de premios anuales me culparían a mí, no intentes ver motivos ocultos donde no los hay, para mi sigues siendo solo una sangre sucia más. — se encogió de hombros en una actitud de total indiferencia.

Guardé silencio. Me sentaba bien poder formularle preguntas libremente, pero sus respuestas no eran tan satisfactorias como yo esperaba. Tuve la clara sensación de que no estaba siendo franco conmigo. Sus respuestas eran muy escuetas, me decía justo lo imprescindible y nada más, no eran coherentes sus palabras con sus acciones pero decidí dejarlo pasar, al final no era ese mi problema. Tal vez en la ronda pueda sacarle algo más de información.

— Sabes Malfoy aunque no lo creas, mi burbuja ha estado cercana al infierno, no eres el único al cual han arruinado su vida — Notó el shock por sus palabras en su expresión, en base a su convivencia forzada estaba aprendiendo a interpretar todos sus gestos, por un instante un poco de su escudo flaqueó y se sintió orgullosa por ello. — De todas maneras Gracias Malfoy...

Vio en Malfoy la sonrisa más hermosa que le hubiera visto jamás, suavizó sus marcados ángulos y animó sus ojos y su mirada distante, durante unos instantes tan solo unos segundos, me pareció sexy y atractivo, pero enseguida rechacé lo que sentía, solo observé cuando atravesó la puerta de la torre mientras yo caminaba lentamente unos pasos atrás de él.

Siendo las ocho de la noche, ambos Salimos de la torre, arreglados y listos para la ronda en el bosque prohibido, llegaron a la puerta viendo a Hagrid quienes les deseo mucha suerte y les hizo la recomendación de mantenerse alerta puesto que era noche de luna llena y habían lobos rondando los bosques.

Draco se veía descompuesto casi enfermo, le dio unas ganas inmensas de tocar su frente y comprobar si tenía fiebre, pero siendo quién era, mejor lo dejo pasar. Lo principal era terminar cuanto antes aquella molesta tarea y tratar de descansar; se sentía agotada física y emocionalmente.

El silencio entre ellos se tornó extraño, no habían insultos ni sarcasmos, no había nada… se podría decir que era hasta cómodo. No sabía que decir. Las recientes lluvias no se habían drenado bien, y tuvieron que caminar por charcos que a veces les cubrían hasta los tobillos.

El bosque se encontraba sumamente silencioso, lo cual era mucho más atemorizante, trataba de estar siempre alerta, notó como Malfoy tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, hasta que sacó de su túnica un pequeño frasco, tomando su contenido de un solo trago. Le pareció curioso y estuvo tentada a preguntarle pero antes de poder hacerlo, un aullido la puso alerta y en posición de defensa.

De entre los matorrales la cabeza gigantesca de un lobo había aparecido. Retrayendo la piel que le cubría los dientes produjo un rugido que era la mezcla entre el bufido de un gato y ronco gruñido. Junto a esos sonidos se escuchaban los resoplidos que soltaba cada vez que tomaba aire y luego lo expulsaba deshinchando sus enormes colmillos.

Un gruñido feroz llenó el aire que la rodeaba y sintió la rabia de la fiera como si fuera una ráfaga de viento frio que le azotara el rostro. Vio a Malfoy tensarse y afilar su mirada. — ¡Sera mejor que empieces a correr Granger! ¡Muévete ahora!

— ¡Vamos entonces juntos!- afirmó exaltada desviando la vista entre Malfoy y el Lobo.

— ¡Joder Granger largo de aquí! – Gritó Malfoy colocándose delante de ella.

Sin dejar de rugir, el lobo se lanzó contra Malfoy quién dando un gesto de absoluta exasperación se trasformó en un Lobo ante sus ojos y desvió a su atacante en una lucha salvaje, dando mordidas, agitando violentamente su cabeza, sus dientes se hincaron en la carne y regaron el aire con una lluvia de sangre de aquel lobo salvaje.

Estaba anonadada y en estado de Shock, Malfoy acababa de transformarse justo frente a sus ojos, atenazada por el miedo, siguió a Malfoy con la mirada mientras este arrastraba al lobo más y más arriba por el sendero. Oía los escalofriantes ruidos que hacían sus garras en las rocas al intentar resistirse. En un momento aquel lobo Salvaje dio una voltereta mandando a Malfoy rodando entre las rocas, desviando la mirada hacia ella. Al ver que iba a atacarla lanzo un hechizo para confundirlo y salió a correr asegurándose de estar cerca y comprobar cómo se encontraba Malfoy.

Seguía corriendo por el bosque, estaba muy cansada, sabía que en cualquier momento la alcanzarían. Desesperada, volvió a mirar atrás. Y sintió haberlo hecho. Como se temía, aquel lobo salvaje intentaba seguirle sus pasos para apoderarse de ella. Miró de nuevo hacia delante y vio a Malfoy aullando como un poseso, pasando de largo entre ella y lanzándose de nuevo hacia el lobo, en medio de la lucha aquel salvaje cayó entre un hueco, atrapándolo por un instante.

Agitado Malfoy se transformó de nuevo en un hombre, miró desesperado a su alrededor y en el hueco de un árbol encontró lo que al parecer era una varita de repuesto. Convocando una capa y su ropa en tan solo unos minutos y salió a correr en la dirección donde me encontraba.

— ¡Sigue corriendo Granger, eso no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo! — afirmó agitado, cogiéndola de la mano y haciéndola correr. Después de un rato ninguno daba más, junto a ese lobo llegaron dos más, sus energías estaban agotadas y lo peor era que los lobos seguía de pie como si nada les hubiera pasado.

— Granger hay que tirarnos – afirmo Draco viendo el precipicio como su única salvación. Se adivinaba un rastro de impotencia en el tono de su voz. Hermione le lanzó una mirada de terror pasando su mirada entre él y el precipicio y palideció.

Hermione se abrazó a Malfoy fuertemente, respiro profundamente para tratar de espantar el dolor y el miedo y después sintió el golpe del agua en su cuerpo, sin embargo eso no logro que lo soltara, la miro sorprendido por lo que vio Hermione estaba con los ojos cerrados y se notaba a kilómetros que estaba asustada.

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse a la orilla, aunque era muy difícil pero aun así lo lograron, Malfoy logro tocar la orilla y comenzó a subir, cuando lo logro se dio la vuelta y miro a Hermione estaba asustada podía notarlo además de que apretaba fuertemente su mano, sonrió se veía tan indefensa, sacudió la cabeza y bufó ayudándola a subir. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue la respiración agitada de Granger. Luego todo se volvió negro.

Hermione busco como loca algún sitio donde esconderse. Malfoy se había desmayado y lo único que pudo hacer fue levitarlo con su varita. La cueva era grande y fría pero no había ningún animal así que metió a Malfoy, lo dejo recostado empezando a sanar sus heridas y haciendo una fogata que los ayudara a entrar en calor.

 **8.**

Draco abrió lentamente los ojos y se incorporó. Tenía la cara cubierta de sangre seca. Solo llevaba puesta la camiseta y los boxers. Unos toscos vendajes elaborados con la tela de su camisa cubrían sus heridas en el brazo y la pierna. Sentía un dolor palpitante bajo las vendas, como si unos dedos hubieran hurgado descuidadamente en sus heridas para parchearle de cualquier manera. La boca le sabía a metal, la cueva era estrecha, el aire era denso, como si el miedo viviera y creciera en los oscuros rincones y su esencia se hubiera derramado durante muchos años en la piedra.

Pudo sentir un olor muy peculiar entre flores y miel a su lado. Desviando su mirada vio a Granger que lo miraba atenta. — ¿Qué mierdas paso Granger?- preguntó fulminándola con la mirada.

— Salve tu estúpida vida Malfoy estamos a mano.- Molesta por cómo le hablo.

Se puso a recordar, las imágenes eran vagas, recordó que salió a la estúpida ronda y se sentía mal, era luna llena y aunque había tomado la poción eso no mermaba los síntomas, recordó la manada de lobos y palideció al recordar que él se había trasformado delante de ella, su ultimo recuerdo fue saltando el precipicio al rió. No recordaba nada más.

— ¿Vas a delatarme Granger? Sabes que el momento que digas lo que soy me caerá el ministerio encima, entenderé que lo hagas ambos somos enemigos.

— Eso es verdad, pero me salvaste y ante ese hecho no voy a hacerlo, mi deuda queda saldada – Le dijo acusadoramente pero al hacerlo todo comenzó a dar vueltas y cayó desmayada frente al Slytherin.

Se quedó quieto observándola, no sabía que hacer ¿Ayudarla? ayudar a una sangre sucia eso iba en contra de todos los principios sangre pura como él… pero tampoco podía dejarla ahí, ella ya le había ayudado y fuera de eso guardaría su secreto. Estaba en una confusión, maldijo a todos magos de la antigüedad, si bien matar a la sangre sucia era uno de los objetivos del señor tenebroso no podía hacerlo y aunque sabía que una vez la guerra iniciara en forma, lo haría, no podía dejarla morir, aunque fuera la impura que más le desagradara.

Se agachó y la recostó en el suelo, vio su camisa rota y manchada de sangre en su abdomen, no se veía nada bien. Maldijo nuevamente, seguramente ella por andar curándolo se olvidó ayudarse ella misma y él no tenía idea de nada de sanación. Cómo pudo limpio y desinfecto la herida, no tenía pociones y apenas conocía un solo hechizo para parar hemorragias, cubrió esa herida con un pedazo de su capa.

El rubio veía la fogata, mientras escuchaba llorar a Granger, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, sus heridas se veían mucho mejor y se encontraba totalmente vestido…. No supo porque pero esas lagrimas le producían algo que no entendía, el hace mucho no lloraba, al menos no consciente, sin embargo, había visto llorar a muchas personas pero las lágrimas de Granger eran diferentes, podía sentirlo, eran de alguien que realmente sufría, eran lágrimas de dolor, de un profundo dolor, esas lagrimas eran iguales a las que él había derramado años atrás….

Sin pensarlo se acercó sigilosamente hasta ella y se agacho a su altura, si efectivamente eran lágrimas pero ¿Por qué lloraba? Bueno eso a él no le importaba, no obstante se quedó observándola durante un momento… hace cuanto el no lloraba, las lagrimas eran algo que sus ojos se habían obligado a olvidar.

— ¡Granger, despierta!- le dijo sacudiéndola levemente — ¡Joder Granger, no tengo paciencia para esto!- la movió más desesperadamente, la vio abrir sus ojos llorosos, lanzándose encima en abrazo que buscaba consuelo.

Apoyo la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza de una forma instintiva, me acerque más a ella, estaba helada, helada hasta los huesos. Me sentó bien permitir que me abrazara. Se sentía correcto.

Y si pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo, me daría cuenta de que se trataba de un error. Me gustaba la sensación de calidez y sobreprotección. Al no pensar, en la guerra me sentía emocionado, peligroso y capaz de cualquier cosa.

Por primera vez, el Slytherin se vio obligado a admitir que se sentía bien cuidar y ser cuidado por alguien que no fuera su madre…. aunque ese alguien fuera increíblemente una impura rata de biblioteca.

CONTINUARA….


End file.
